


Forsaken

by Canadiantardis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Comfort Sex, Dark, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e04 The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Heavy Angst, If I've missed a tag it'll likely be in the individual chapter warnings I promise, It's not really gunna have a good or happy ending but it's better than any other ending, Lance and Shiro are basically unable to help Pidge, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Medical Examination, Most of the bad stuff won't happen until at least Chapter 4, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con exhibitionism, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Prisoner of War, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, The dub-con is for anything Plance related, There's fluff in places but not a lot, Time Skips, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bad timeline, for the first chapter before it becomes, heed the tags, this is the bad timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Pidge could not stop Haxus. Now she, Lance, and Shiro are prisoners, along with the Castle of Lions and Voltron.What will the Galra make them into? Will they be able to escape, or will they accept their places as the Galra Empire's trophies?
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 61
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough, this is a really bad timeline. If you have a genuine problem with any of the tags I have put up, leave. This will deal with heavy subject matter and should not be taken lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: mild language, violence, non-consensual nudity

“You need to follow this sequence…” The voice is interrupted by a burst of static, but that wasn’t the worst part. All the labels were in Altean.

“Wait, wait, Allura! Which one is it? This is all in Altean, I can’t read i- _ah!”_ Pidge felt the heat of a blaster shot graze her shoulder, pushing her onto the control hub. She spun around to see some of the robotic sentries and the Galra that had threatened Lance’s life before walking along the catwalk towards her.

“A child?” The Galra questioned with a sharp, deadly smile. “Voltron must be truly desperate to need a runt like you.”

Pidge hissed in pain, wrapping her arm over the graze. The blast had taken a good amount of her armour off, and it was warm to the touch, both on her shoulder, and through her armoured hands. “I’m not a child.” She retorted, pulling out her bayard and readying it with her hurt arm. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron.”

“No, you are a prisoner.” The Galra said, making a flicking motion with his wrist and the sentries began shooting.

Pidge barely had time to bring her shield up before the blasts hit her when the entire area shook. She gasped, whirling around to the control hub to see they had taken off already. She had to stop it before they left the atmosphere, before they were too far away from the Princess and Keith.

With her attention distracted, she missed the sounds of running feet until some part of her just knew she was in grave danger and spun out of the way before the sentries could hit her with their blasters, but had no time to stop them or the Galra from pushing her away from the hub. One of the sentries stopped actively shooting and kept guard over the control terminal as the others kept pursuing Pidge.

“Shit, shitshitshit.” She whispered through gritted teeth before another blast found its way through her defenses, hitting her in the side. She collapsed with a pained yelp, and that was all the time the Galra needed for the sentries to grab her and wrestle her to the ground, her bayard taken from her until she was spread-eagle face down. She struggled, but she had barely any training in fighting. She was pathetically weak and the Galra seemed to realize this. Rover could do even less, only able to shove its body into the faces of the sentries, but it did nothing. The Galra grabbed Rover, and he seemed to be stronger than the poor little robot.

“What a good place for you to be, runt. Sendak was smart to have me check on the engines in case any little mice might have escaped our notice.” He knelt by her head, his creepy smile twisting his feline-like head. It sent a chill down her spine. “And we have our missing drone, thank you. It shouldn’t take more than a tic to reprogram it back to its original orders.”

She bared her teeth at him in reply, bucking against the robotic sentries holding her down tight, growling nonsensical words.

“Come, let’s bring you to the Commander. He’ll be very pleased to know we have more trophies to give to Emperor Zarkon.” He stood up and turned back to catwalk.

“No, get off me!” Pidge cried as she felt her arms be picked up. She pulled on her arms, and managed to break free for a moment, but before she could do anything about it, burning, searing pain enveloped her side, the same side they had hit before, and she fell limp, panting in pain as black curling at the edges of her vision.

xXx xXx

“Commander, you were right, we hadn’t caught all the Paladins on the ship.” The Galra announced as they walked through the doors to the bridge. “This one was trying to stop us from launching.”

Pidge was lifted off her feet before she was dropped onto the floor. She groaned, the blaster wound making her see starbursts for a moment. She shifted to protect the wound and cracked her eyes open.

She saw the sentries walking away from her, and the familiar black-and-white armour of Shiro just off to the side of where she was dropped. He was awake, his arms bound behind his back, and he was looking at her in worry. He looked like he wanted to speak, but with the Galra around, it wasn’t going to be a good idea.

“Good work, Haxus. Restrain him.” Sendak, the huge Galra that Shiro had fought at the entrance of the ship, stood towards the center of the bridge, which had gotten a darker glow, the new crystal a sickly red - like a blood diamond - compared to the original pale blue crystal that had been destroyed. His artificial arm looked about twice as huge as he was, the hand looking big enough to hold her entirely.

She was pulled up and her arms were wrenched behind her back much like Shiro currently was, and the moment she was released with cuffs around her wrists, she collapsed back down, this time the cool flooring soothing her side wound. At this angle, she also saw the unconscious Lance, his body looking like it had been dumped where he lay. He was not restrained, but it didn’t seem like he was about to wake up any time soon.

“When we make our first jump, put the trophies in pods. We don’t want them to be dead before we give them to the Emperor.” Sendak told the other Galra, Haxus.

“Of course, Commander.” He curled his fist over his chest.

Pidge had little time to look around, watching out the viewing screens as the planet Arus left the field of vision, along with any chances of Keith or Allura to come and save them. At least Hunk and Coran were going to be safer… Maybe.

Shiro looked down at her, concerned. He mouthed words, but it took a second for Pidge to realize he was speaking to her at all.

_Are you okay?_

The honest answer, no. No she wasn’t. She had wanted so badly to help the team, to save Lance and Shiro after they had gotten caught by Sendak, but couldn’t stop the launch. She lost Rover, still in Haxus’ grip, and most likely will be reprogrammed. All her hard work in making the little bot help her, gone, and she could do nothing. Lance had no idea what even happened-

 _Oh…_ Lance had _no idea_ what happened. In the midst of everything, Pidge had almost forgotten, Lance had been unconscious the entire time. He risked his life to keep Coran safe when the fake Rover had come in to the Bridge to blow up the crystal, and all he did was for nothing now.

She shook her head, before bracing herself when the ship hit a jump, completely leaving the system Arus was in far, far behind them. The two tensed as sentries grabbed them by their arms, pulling them up and dragging them off, another sentry also grabbing Lance and hefting him over its shoulder to bring him along. Pidge couldn’t struggle much, the graze on her shoulder, and the blast on her side making any sort of jostling about three times worse.

They went through the slightly familiar halls, now in a sickly glow rather than the clean lights before, towards the infirmary and the cryopods that had previously held the healing prisoners of Sendak’s destroyed warships, and before that, Allura and Coran had been placed for safety.

The sentries forcibly stripped the three Paladins down to their black under-armour before placing them into cryopods one after the other. Pidge had been the first, and could only weakly struggle before the cover reappeared, and the last thing she saw before shutting her eyes tightly were the sentries moving towards Shiro.

xXx xXx

The first sense that returned was hearing. The faint _swshhh_ was the first thing Pidge heard before gravity took hold of her again. She gasped and stepped forward instinctively, but had no balance, her eyes snapping open as she fell.

Before she dropped to the floor, an arm wrapped around her, a familiar voice slowly making its way into her head to process. At the same time, she struggled to remember what happened prior to waking up, _why she was cold, and why the lighting looked so muted in colour._

“Pidge, are you okay?” Shiro’s voice asked, and things snapped to place. _The party, the destroyed crystal, the attack, Shiro’s capture, her own capture..._

She jerked away, eyes wide as she looked around. Shiro was next to her, his arms no longer bound, but… his prosthetic was gone. Her own arms were still bound behind her back, and there were sentries walking to the last cryopod that had yet to be opened.

“Sh-Shiro, how…” She cleared her throat before it could crack. She was trying hard to focus on one thing at a time but the lapse in time freaked her out. _How long had they been frozen? When had Shiro’s arm been taken off? They seemed to be prisoners still if the Galra sentries were surrounding them, but why were they being woken up now?_

“I don’t know. I don’t think we’ll be told anyway. You okay though?” Shiro looked at her with knit brows, frowning.

She took a moment to collect herself, shaking her head. “Just… disoriented.” She answered, hearing the faint _swshh_ of the third cryopod opening before jolting forward. “Lance!”

Shiro helped keep Pidge steady as they hurried to their friend and teammate, as the sentries moved away, not bothering to help as the lanky teen stumbled forward, as if he were only just waking up. Shiro was quick to steady Lance before he pitched forward. Pidge wondered briefly how long Shiro had been out if he was so steady. _Maybe he was woken up first so the Galra could take away his arm._ It would make the most sense.

“Woah there, Lance. Easy.” He helped the other teen out of the pod, getting him to sit down on the steps. At least the robot sentries weren’t stopping them from sitting down and catching their breaths. “You should sit down.”

“Wha-what happened?” Lance mumbled, shaking his head like he was trying to wake himself up. “Where’s Coran?”

“Coran’s-” Shiro started, looking uncertain, when Pidge spoke over him.

“He’s fine. You saved him. You feeling okay, Lance?” She searched his face, but found herself a bit distracted by learning he had a faint splash of freckles along his nose, barely noticeable with his dark complexion.

“I’m fine, I’m okay, Pidge. Just…” He looked from the two by his side to around the room, and stiffened at the sight of the sentries. “Wh-”

His body moved to attack, but Shiro wrapped his only arm around his middle to keep him seated.

“Wh-Shiro?”

“Lance, not yet.” Pidge whispered, leaning over their leader. “We just got out of cryosleep, we need to take this slow.”

“What happened, Pidge?” Lance’s posture was so stiff and Pidge wanted to shrink away.

“After the bridge got attacked, we lost power for the ship. Hunk and Coran took a ship to get another, but after they left, there was a red alert at the village. Allura and Keith went there to help out while I was helping Hunk and Coran leave, and Shiro was sticking with you…” She looked to Shiro briefly before continuing. “But the attack on the village was just to distract us, apparently. The Galra stormed the Castle and captured you and Shiro, and then me when I was trying to stop the ship from launching.”

Lance blinked back at her for several seconds. “How long was I out?”

“I… don’t know. We’re probably really far from Arus, though, if I had to guess.” Shiro answered for her. “But we need to play this smart, guys. We can’t let them win.”

“Right.” Pidge nodded, feeling more cognizant of their situation. Shiro had been taken once before, so he was their best bet to know what they could do to escape and get their Lions and stop the Galra from hurting innocent people.

“Yeah. We’ll follow your lead, Shiro.” Lance said with a single nod, a spark in his eyes.

It was then that the sentries came forward to grab the three of them, marching them out of the room. It turned Pidge’s stomach to see everything drenched in the off-setting light, like the Galra were tainting the entire ship.

They weren’t being walked back to the bridge, but rather down a way Pidge had never been to herself yet. According to her brief moments of looking through the maps and layouts of the ship just days ago - or before that giant robot beast attacked - she had a vague idea that this was an ‘isolation’ section of the ship, what she had to assume was where captured prisoners were taken by Alteans. The end of the hall held a simple door, and from what she remembered, it was an elevator down.

The ride down was silent, the sentries keeping bruising grips on them and what Pidge wouldn’t give to have her bayard and be able to just hack them open. She wiggled as much as she could to test how strong their hold was, but they did not loosen their grip or even seem to notice what she was trying to do. She saw how Lance seemed to try as well, his entire body moving with his struggles, but Shiro kept still and it was strange not seeing his arm, robotic or organic. The stump just gave her thousands of questions, every single one she had tried to ignore since they had first seen his escape ship crash-land near the Garrison. 

The elevator opened, and just like in so many science-fiction movies she had watched when she was old enough to pay attention for long periods of time, the isolation section was a single cell-like room, suspended in open blackness. She hadn’t realized it was a single room until that moment, as she looked at the cell. The only thing she saw in the cell was a single, king-sized bed - _was it really a bed?_ She wondered as the sentries pushed her forward - with some kind of glass or barrier keeping the bed on one side of the catwalk.

She noticed a large figure waiting by one edge of the room, his head turned towards them - she only could tell by the red glow of that false eye he had - and she was immediately on guard. _Simply being brought to their new prison surely didn’t need Sendak to oversee it… so what was he doing there?_

They were marched over the catwalk, towards the Galra Commander and their new prison for however long - Pidge was surprised they hadn’t woken up in a Galra battleship or something, but it seemed without Allura’s Altean magic, they were unable to use the teleportation machine thing - when Sendak stood tall, towering over the three humans and even the sentries.

“Leave the child out for now.” He ordered, and the simple command brought all three humans to life.

Shiro and Lance both began to protect and struggle hard against the robots pushing them past Pidge. The barrier was removed, and the two had barely any time as they were strongly pushed onto the bed and the barrier was brought back up before either could get their legs under them. Pidge, on the other hand, froze the moment the barrier was put back up, her heart in her throat. She pulled weakly on her arms, but any plans or thoughts she had fled the moment she was physically separated from the guys.

“What are you doing?” Shiro demanded, getting off the strange bed and walking right up to the barrier, Lance launching himself at it but only managed to slam face-first into the barrier. “What do you want with Pidge?”

Sendak ignored him, keeping his attention on her with a smirk that made her want to shudder. “Search him. He’s the Green Paladin, so he must not have access to any technology.”

Pidge’s blood turned to ice and the instinct to run drowned out any thoughts she could have. “No! Don’t touch me!” She cried as the robots, now with only her to worry about, began to search, undoing her restraints to have easy access.

Two held her arms out, almost pulling her apart until she was sure her shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. She screamed and pulled as hard as she could but they at least stopped trying to break her in half. Hard, metallic hands patted her sides and down her legs, much like how she had seen body searches back home, but then the hands reached up for the almost-seamless zipper by her neck of her under-armour. Her heart seized and she bucked against the sentries, kicking her legs up and ducking her head down to try to protect herself before they pulled her under-armour off completely. Because of its relatively skin-tight nature, she had been lucky to have been wearing her sports-bra to keep her chest as flat as she could when they had taken off to space and was currently wearing it, but she never wanted…

Her head snapped up a bit towards Lance, who looked stricken. Shiro had turned away, his entire body as taut as pulled rope. Shiro knew her, but Lance had no idea and she didn’t want this to be how he learns.

The zipper, despite her best efforts - the sentries had no problem pulling her feet back down and keeping them there - went down her front and she could only whimper as the cool air hit her chest and stomach, the textured gray of her sports bra peeking out before being fully revealed as she was being made to get undressed. The only saving grace was the fact the sentries had to let her move her arms again to take the suit off completely.

Two noises happened simultaneously once she was only in her underclothes: a choked cry of alarm from Lance as he then slapped his hands over his face; and a curious hum from the Galra Commander. Pidge had barely paid him any attention, but then he stepped forward, grabbed her by the chin with his real arm, and forced her to look up at him.

“Curious.” He remarked, a smirk on his face that spelled no good things for her. “From what I’ve heard about the human records we have, thanks to the Champion,” he cast a smug look towards the two in the cell, who were now staring either at Sendak or at her with too many emotions that Pidge was never too good at decoding, “and the other two, you do not have the biology of a male of your species.” He turned his attention back onto her, squeezing her chin hard. “Are you female?”

Pidge tried to jerk her head back, clenching her jaw to keep from uttering a word, but Sendak kept her stuck there as he pulled her bra up and her underwear down with his prosthetic arm and her stomach clenched painfully. She shrieked and pulled with all her might to cover herself up, but only managed to free one leg, not even able to wrench her head from Sendak’s grip. She barely heard Lance and Shiro shouting as well, but she couldn’t figure out their words over the running roar in her ears, and she did her best to cover up with what she had free for the moment before the sentry grabbed her leg and forced her back into baring herself in front of others.

Sendak grinned coldly at her, before he stepped away, letting go of her chin. She dropped her head immediately, gasping what sounded awfully like a sob, her vision swimming. “We’ll find something special to do with you, little Paladin.” He said, bringing his attention to the robots. “If there’s nothing, switch with the Blue Paladin. He’s next.”

One sentry kept a hold of Pidge as the others approached the barrier just as it went down. Shiro tried to protect Lance but the two were separated and Pidge herself was all but thrown onto the bed, her under-armour landing next to her. She made no attempt to do anything but cover herself as she struggled to breathe, the burning behind her eyes and throat almost painful with the need to sob, her entire body trembling. She had enough energy to lower her bra and put her underwear back on, curling up with her eyes shut tight. _If she couldn’t see, she wouldn’t have to admit it happened._

She heard Lance get searched, his cries and protests less terrified than hers had been, and it went by faster, too. Sendak sounded almost bored when he said Lance and Shiro should switch. She felt the bed dip a bit as Lance was pushed onto it and curled tighter, slipping her under-armour over her side like a poorly-shaped blanket. She ducked her head under her arms, hiding from the older teen as best she could.

“Seems nothing much has changed since your charts were made. The doctors will be pleased about that, I’m sure.” Sendak commented in dark amusement. “Especially the witch, to have her test subject back. You should be proud, Champion, returning to her.”

Pidge somewhat heard a snarling retort, but it was overtaken by the sounds of metal-on-metal as the sentries marched Shiro into the cell, Pidge felt another dip and small bounce of the weird bed and she had to guess the search had been completed.

“Zarkon will be very pleased with not only the return of Voltron, but of three of its current Paladins.” Sendak said, and the bed moved as one of the guys got up.

“You think you’ve won but we won’t let that happen.” Shiro swore, his words tight as if he struggled to speak at all.

“Your surety is cute. We’ll see who is right later, won’t we?” The Galra Commander chuckled, before, finally, Pidge heard him walk away, the sentries seeming to follow.

**Chapter done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this nightmare! I've kinda wanted to write a really dark fic like this for a while and I was given enough nudges to go through with it.  
> It only gets worse from here on out. But there should be a candle somewhere in the distance. I wouldn't call it a "good ending" but it's gunna be better than what I'm gunna be putting the teens through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mention of violence, mention of non-consensual nudity(referencing previous chapter)  
> This is... kinda fluff?? Idk, you be the judges of that.

There was silence for several long, long seconds before Pidge heard padded footfalls from Shiro as he approached the bed and sighed. She finally peeked out to see him looking at Lance, moving as if they were having a silent conversation, until he caught sight of her looking. His expression was tight and pinched and he knelt in front of the bed.

“Pidge, you’re going to catch a cold. We can… turn around so you can get changed?” He suggested and she almost scoffed, but instead she nodded.

Lance was just zipping himself into his under-armour, and he quickly stood up and glared out the barrier towards the elevator where Sendak and the sentries had entered and left. Pidge watched for a moment before she sat up. She wiped her face and it was wet with tears and sweat, making her remove her hands with a grimace. She looked down at herself, partially covered by the sleeves and torso of her own under-armour, and the grimace worsened.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, slipping into the only protection she had now. She saw Lance almost turn his head, but maybe had caught she wasn’t totally dressed yet and jerked his head right back towards the elevator.

“Why are you apologizing?” Shiro questioned. “You did nothing wrong, Pidge.”

“I hadn’t been truthful.” She answered, quickly putting her arms through and felt safer once she zipped up, everything hidden again. “I… I wanted to tell everyone the truth, after talking to you, Shiro, but…” She crossed her legs tightly and sat with her hands in the little opening between them, trying to make herself even smaller than she was. “I was going to leave Voltron to find my family and then this happened and I… I never got to…”

“Wait, you were going to leave?” Lance turned around with large eyes.

Pidge couldn’t look up at him, staring resolutely at her lap. “I…”

“That doesn’t matter now.” Shiro said sternly, turning to face both of them. “Yes, Pidge wanted to leave, because she wanted to find Matt and her father. But, because of the attack, we were lucky to have a way to get Hunk and Coran out to try to get a crystal. They, and Keith and Allura, at least have a ship to fly. But we can’t think about them right now. None of us could have predicted this.”

“But-” She glanced up.

“No. Pidge.” Shiro looked at her, warning her to drop it, and she ducked her head again. “I get it. I want to see them safe too, but that’s going to have to be put on hold until we find a way to win back the Castle.”

“Okay… yeah, let’s… Let’s do that.” Lance seemed hesitant, glancing from Shiro to Pidge. “But can we… Pidge, are you a girl?”

She bit her lip hard, tensing up as she nodded. “Born and raised. I… had been forbidden to return to the Garrison after Iverson found me combing through his office, looking for answers about Shiro and my family’s disappearance. I had to find a way to get back in, so I… pretended to be a guy.”

“Huh.” The sound was belated, and when she looked up again, she saw how Lance seemed lost in thought. “So that’s why you didn’t want to make friends with me or Hunk?”

“Uh, yeah. I just, well… Yeah, I thought I didn’t have time to waste making friends. But you kept on dogging me to be friends outside of our simulations, and then we found Blue, and now…” She sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. “Now I don’t know if any of that was worth it.”

“We will find out where Sam and Matt are, Pidge.” Shiro was trying for reassuring, but she couldn’t trust any hope. It would just hurt more. “We can’t give up, because I know neither of them would give up if they knew.”

Pidge looked around their prison, knowing Shiro was right. Giving up meant the Galra had already won, but a part of her already felt like they had. They have the ship, they have all the Lions, they have three of the Paladins who could do nothing to stop them from physically exposing them like they were dolls. Her stomach was in knots and she had never felt more visible in her life, never felt more violated. She felt sick and her mind was spinning faster than she knew how to calm it.

She was so stuck in her own head, she hadn’t noticed until a hand lightly landed on her arm, ready to pull back if need be. Her head snapped to the side to see Lance remove his hand from her arm, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, sorry. I… Can I hug you? I kinda need one and I think you do too.” He chuckled, and while it sounded weak, it was the greatest thing Pidge heard since waking up from the cryo-sleep.

She gave a single nod before tilting her body to lean against the lanky teen, welcoming the comfort especially after telling him the truth in such a way. She shut her eyes, hoping for even a second to ignore their plight, even as she felt Shiro approach them both and hug as well as he could with only one arm.

xXx xXx

Lance was loath to admit it, but he wasn’t the smartest person. Pidge’s science mumbo-jumbo barely made sense to him - which could be the reason he almost failed chemistry two years in a row - Hunk’s mechanics talk left him rubbing his temples because he couldn’t visualize what the hell Hunk was trying to explain to him, even Allura’s diplomacy speeches she made early on went over his head at times.

The one thing he thought he was good at, was reading people, and it turned out even that was wrong, or at least he wasn’t completely right like he thought he was. For the past few months, he had been certain Pidge had been a guy - cis or trans he had never been able to pinpoint - aloof, angry, and mysterious. Always going off on his own doing who-knew-what, getting very upset whenever the Kerberos mission was brought up like there was a personal stake in the failure, and yet still ace-ing his classes without having to work hard at it.

Seeing Pidge get forcibly undressed and exposed surprised him, of course it did. He wouldn’t want to see his friend naked like that, violated with an evil alien overseeing it all, regardless of what was hidden under the clothes, and without consent. Even in locker rooms back in middle school, Lance would never turn around when he was changing, or when others were. His parents taught him right, after all.

Hearing Pidge’s explanation, once the Galra were finally gone, Lance felt something in his chest. A twinge, something sharp and painful, around his heart. She had done so much in the name of finding her dad and brother. Risked so much, and now it seemed like the risk had overtaken her goal.

He watched as she dozed fitfully. The entire ordeal had drained her the quickest. He acted as her pillow, gladly willing to comfort his friend and show her, even if he had been shocked by the revelation, he wasn’t going to reject her.

She curled herself up, hands gripping parts of his suit that she could. He watched with a sad expression. Her face was splotchy from the crying and her wild hair was even worse than it normally was. Without much thought, Lance ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back and away from her face. Pidge’s only reaction was a surprisingly content sigh and she seemed to relax more.

“Lance?” Shiro’s quiet voice brought the teen out of the little bubble he had made for himself with Pidge, and he looked over at their leader, who seemed to be watching the interaction with a soft expression. “How are you holding up?”

Lance… honestly wasn’t sure how he was holding up. Everything happened so quickly. The explosion, the attack, waking up in the cryopod and seeing Galra robotic sentries watching them as Shiro and Pidge tried to tell him what happened. Then the invasive strip search and learning that Pidge was a girl the entire time only pretending to be a guy to continue searching for people the Garrison had stated were dead - the thought caused him to glance over at Shiro closely - and being searched just as invasively himself had been a lot to go through in such a short amount of time. He had just been relieved, and worried, that Pidge had not looked up since she had been dropped onto the weird bed. It was actually only once the Galra had finally left that she moved at all.

He shook his head in answer. “I don’t know what to think, Shiro. One moment, I was just feeling a bit homesick, and Coran was trying to comfort me in his really weird way, and the next moment, I’m waking up in a cryopod and learning I’m a prisoner to the Galra.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Lance.” Shiro sighed. “None of us could have thought this would happen. But I want you to know, I’m going to do my damnedest to protect both you and Pidge. I’ll do everything that I can to keep you both safe.”

Lance tried for a smile, but it lasted only a moment before it fell. He looked back down at the sleeping Pidge, who looked like she was finally at peace in her dreams outside the small frown on her lips. “I know you will, Shiro.”

xXx xXx

The only time any of their captors came down the elevator was to give them food goo and water. It was only ever the sentries, which was a relief to Pidge in ways she hadn’t thought to imagine before. Robots were easier to deal with than living beings. They held no emotions, didn’t stare at her with twisted expressions of sadistic pleasure, and only did what they were programmed to do.

It made her miss Rover. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but she was certain her little reprogrammed friend had been turned back into one of the many little drones.

The sentries - five of them, one to deliver the goo, and four to keep the humans from trying anything to escape - stood in their positions as the barrier went down for the food to be given. Shiro stood in front of the bed, taking the food and water packets without a word. By the time he turned to give them to Lance and Pidge, the sentry had stepped back and the barrier was put back up.

She grabbed for a water, sitting cross-legged on the bed - it was very uncomfortable, nothing at all like the bed she had had in the Castle before and even that had been kinda stiff from the ten thousand year disuse - her eyes on the robots as they left, the one that remained as a guard facing them from next to the elevator. They had put a sentry there after the second meal given when Pidge had tried to look for a loose panel on their side of the barrier. Her chest still hurt when the sentries had been brought back and slammed into her with their alien guns, as well as attacking Shiro and Lance. She saw how it still affected the other teen, who would rub his sternum as if the bruise was still there - it could very well be, Pidge wouldn’t dare check whenever Lance pulled his under-armour open to check his injuries. She barely unzipped herself out of her own suit.

“Do you think Hunk and Coran returned to Arus by now?” Lance asked in the silence. “They were going to find a big crystal, right?”

“Hopefully. The others should be safer together, at least. With a ship, the four of them can leave Arus and…” Shiro shrugged, grimacing as he slurped up some green goo. It really had a nasty taste. “Find something. Someone, maybe. There have to be forces rebelling against the Empire.”

He rubbed his temple, clenching his teeth before it seemed whatever pain he had been in for the moment disappeared.

“I hope they’re safe.” Lance said lightly, almost whispering it. “They’ll save us, right? If we can’t get ourselves out of this mess, of course.” He seemed to backtrack, waving his free hand wildly. “We have Pidge, and they have Hunk, so one side has to be able to come up with a good plan or something.”

“I think you’re putting too much faith in both of us, Lance.” She responded. “I can barely get anywhere near the walls without a blaster aimed for my head to even try dismantling the security from here, or turn off the barrier, or _something_ that would be of use, and Hunk isn’t as good on his feet with coming up with smart plans on the spot.” She lowered her head and took a sip of the water. “But at this point I’d be so happy to be dead wrong about him.”

“We’ll find a way out of this, you two.” Shiro said with certainty that Pidge herself couldn’t feel. “It may take some time, but we’re in this together, and as leader, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you’re both safe.”

“But what about you?” Pidge looked up at him with a frown. “You’ll try to keep _us_ safe, but are you gunna let them do whatever they want to you?”

“I’ve been through this before.” He sounded weary, and lifted his stump a bit to give an example. “I’m not letting this happen to you too. Whatever the cost, I’m not letting them torture you like they did me.”

“Shiro, you can’t just sacrifice yourself for us. We’re still a team, right?” Lance pressed, putting down his empty food packet. “We have to stick together. As a team.”

“I’m not going to die. I refuse to, until we’re all out of here.” Shiro gave a weary chuckle. “I just don’t want to see you two be tortured. You’re just kids.” His words went weak, like he was just realizing this fact. “You’re just kids, you’re not supposed to be thrust into a war like this. You’re too young to be prisoners of war.”

“We can’t change the past, Shiro.” Pidge said, putting her water in her lap and looking at him evenly. “We were chosen by the Lions for a reason. Green chose me as its Paladin, just like Blue chose Lance, and like how Black chose you. It didn’t matter how old we were. We chose to go through that wormhole. All of us, together. War doesn’t care about age, either. Look at… any of the wars our planet went through. Child soldiers, conscription, bombings on civilian areas.”

She almost continued, but the pained expression on Shiro’s face had her stop, snapping her jaw closed.

“We have to work together.” Lance spoke up. “No one gets left behind. We stand better together.”

He put a hand out, palm down, and looked pointedly at the others. Pidge gave him a confused expression, but saw how Shiro sighed, shutting his eyes as he put his own hand out, placing it above Lance’s. She hesitated for a second before following their lead, thinking this was like all those corny movies where after a speech the characters would get together and do a ‘Break!’ and lift their hands up from the circle.

“We’re in this together. We’ll get out of this together.” Lance sounded so optimistic, a warm flutter hit Pidge in the chest. She nodded, and they each withdrew their hands, Lance returning to finishing the green goo he had.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Pidge telling Lance about her being a girl, without sounding transphobic or anyway, was harder than I thought because my brain is wired in cis-normative storylines. I hope I did well?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Medical/Clinical examinations, non-consensual partial-nudity, hinting at sexual acts, non-consensual touching

The three would sleep in a bit of a huddle on the bed. Even though there was room for all three to have some space, none of them seemed all that troubled or hesitant to be within arms reach of one another. Pidge found herself more often than not in the very middle, being the smallest in all proportions. Not that she minded all that much, both Shiro and Lance gave off more heat than she could.

She wasn’t sure what it was, but something made her wake up earlier than the others, just in time to see the barrier go down and a robotic sentry and Haxus approaching the bed. She felt the metallic hand wrap around her ankle and she gasped as she was pulled off the bed, grabbing for the guys or anything she could use to stop from being dragged.

She fell onto the floor heavily and she cried out weakly, her mind haywire from the sudden wake-up call, and she could hear the other guys wake up with strangled cries - well the strangled cry seemed to come from Lance mostly - before fingers roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She cried out, hands scrambling to pry the hand off her, trying to see which was grabbing her.

“Not another step, or she _won’t_ be coming back.” Haxus warned and Pidge’s blood turned to ice. She was pulled up and out of the area where the barrier would go up around them. She watched as the clear-ish field went back up, Lance and Shiro frozen where they were, both midway getting up from the bed with matching bewildered expressions.

Once the sentry put it back up, it moved towards Haxus and Pidge quickly, grabbing her arms and wrenching them behind her back to restrain her. Only then was the grip on her hair removed, replaced by the robotic grip on her upper arm.

“Where are you taking me?” She demanded as she was pushed towards the elevator, her heart hammering painfully against her chest as she was taken further and further from the guys.

“We’ve reached close enough to the Emperor’s ship to request someone to look you over.” Haxus responded gleefully. “Commander Sendak had thought of a suitable job for you, but we must check some…” She saw how he looked her up and down slowly as they entered the elevator. “Things, to ensure you’d be able to perform.”

Several alarm bells sang in her head but she refused to let them know. She tensed and had her hands in fists behind her back, glaring at him. “What do you plan on making me do?”

“You’ll find out when Commander Sendak has been given permission to follow through.” He leant forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her head up at a painful angle, and he grinned down at her like a shark. Pidge jerked her head away and he allowed her with a dark chuckle. “It might not even happen, if Emperor Zarkon thinks you could be of better use somewhere else.”

They reached the top of the elevator and Pidge was forced to march forward again. It still gave her an unpleasant feeling seeing the normally creamy-white walls tainted lavender as they walked through the halls. She saw more sentries and little drones patrolling the corridors, ignoring her as she was escorted… somewhere, and she wondered how long it had been. By the amount of meals they had been given, twice a ‘day’ if it were really 24 hours, she had to guess it was maybe almost an entire month since they woke up from cryosleep. They still had no idea how long it had been between getting captured and waking up, however. It could have been anywhere from a few hours to days to weeks or maybe even months, and they had no idea.

She was made to turn a corner, and she recognized the area. It was the hallway to reach the infirmary, and they seemed to be going straight there. _Why was she being taken there? What did Haxus mean by look her over?_ Her stomach twisted into a knot.

Soon, she was brought into the room, where a Galra in dark colours stood by a raised examining table, their back to her and her escorts.

“Ah, Dr. Moda, here is your patient.” Haxus announced and the sentry dragged her towards the Galra and the table.

As Pidge was forced to approach, she saw a bored looking expression upon this doctor’s face as they turned to look at her. They had feminine facial features, more defined eyes and thinner brows and lipstick adding colour to her lips.

“Thank you. Will you be observing or taking your leave, Captain Haxus?” Moda had a feminine lilt, although she sounded bored.

“I was tasked with giving any of the information you may glean from this one to Sendak as soon as possible. So I plan on staying.” Haxus replied.

“Fine. But do not get in my way.” Moda said, turning to Pidge and the Sentry. “You will undress and sit on this table willingly or we will make you. It’s your choice.”

_It really wasn’t a choice at all._ Pidge glared at the doctor as the Sentry began unzipping her suit. The knot in her stomach tightened painfully and she shied away from it but wasn’t able to get very far with all sides blocked by either a table, a Galra, or a robot.

She was forced out of her suit except for her arms still held behind her back, but it didn’t seem like the doctor was all that interested in her being able to use her hands. She was pushed onto the table where she sat, shivering in the cool air in her underclothes again, her eyes glaring only at the doctor rather than looking at the possibly predatory leer of Haxus or whatever he may be doing.

“I worked with the others who documented the humans that had come before you.” Moda commented, taking Pidge’s face in her hands and turning her this way and that curiously. “You look very similar to that other young human we had with the Champion. Siblings perhaps?”

Pidge simply sneered at her.

Moda only hummed from the lack of response. “I suggest you cooperate, little one. You have no agency of your own anymore.”

“Why do you need to know if I have a brother or not?” She spat. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Genetics, for one thing. If we have siblings it will be easier to learn the difference between the sexes of your species.” Moda took her hand away from Pidge’s face to move to her neck and clavicle, making her shy away from the hands until one went to the back of her neck and kept her there. “Besides the obvious outward appearance. Now, was the younger human with Champion related to you?”

“Yes.” She gritted her teeth as she answered. “My older brother.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard to answer.” Pidge couldn’t tell if Moda was being sarcastic or not, her tone never really changed much. Her hands moved down lower to the sports bra and Pidge bucked away.

Moda sighed and snapped a finger. The sentry moved into action and grabbed Pidge and forced her onto her back, having her now laying down on the table. She squirmed and kicked, but caught nothing that could get the sentry off her or distract any of them long enough to do something.

“Captain, I may need your assistance, actually. Hold her down until I can get these on her, a single bot can only do so much.” The doctor said over her shoulder, reaching for something just out of Pidge’s line of sight.

She heard footfalls and then warm hands pushed painfully down on her knees, forcing them down straight. She growled and squirmed until something cold clamped around an ankle, then the other, and when she tried to move them, she couldn’t.

“Thank you.” Moda said to Haxus before turning her attention back to Pidge. “We all could have done without this, if you just did what I asked of you. Is that so hard?”

“You try being looked at like a lab experiment in nothing but a bra and underwear.” She snarled back sarcastically. “Maybe then we’ll talk.”

“If you wish to be difficult, I will simply keep you up here longer. No contact with the other prisoners until we are done.”

Pidge huffed but stopped struggling, glaring over at the doctor and thinking of all the ways she could make her regret her life choices.

“Understand?” Moda asked, taking Pidge’s bottom jaw and forcing her to look straight at her until Pidge nodded curtly, and she released her. “Good. Now, let’s go through some simple questions about your species. We had been able to learn the age at which the men of your species reach sexual maturity, which had been estimated to be as early as 16. What about for you?”

Alarm bells rang in her ears and she couldn’t trust why the Galra needed to know anything like that, nor why they had learned about it from Shiro and her family before her.

“I don’t, I don’t _know?_ I wasn’t really paying attention to health class when we were supposed to learn this shit.” She answered hesitantly. It was partially true; she wasn’t too sure, because she had never liked learning about human biology and all that stuff. It was gross and she just wanted to make inventions out of wires and machinery, not wonder what it would be like to have a child or whatever health class taught. She also… may have skipped those classes when they were made available to her, and then she had snuck into the Garrison where it was assumed everyone was at youngest going to be 17.

Moda looked down at her for a long time before she nodded as if in understanding. “Okay. We will simply have to find out together, then.”

“Wh-what?!” Pidge tried to shoot up but the sentry still held her down. She lifted her head as much as she could. “What does that mean?!”

“Your physiology is luckily compatible with our own, but I’ve been told to find out whether you are sexually mature or not.” Moda replied, moving away from the table to somewhere outside of Pidge’s already limited field of view, returning with what looked like a television prop of a headpiece for a sci-fi show, and a long rod that reminded her of the times she had seen shows or movies with pregnancies or ultrasound stuff.

The doctor easily slipped the headpiece around Pidge’s head, a metallic line obscuring most of her view unless she strained her eyes up or down.

“There is only so much I can study about the outside of a body before I must dive in to see how the internal is mapped out.” She remarked as she pulled up a holo-screen, pinkish-purple tint, the tainted colour of the Galra. “And even if you may not know for certain, your body will.”

Pidge shook her head to try to dislodge the head contraption, but it seemed firmly attached to her head for the time being, and she gasped when the tail-end of the rod was pressed against her stomach, just under her belly button.

“This shouldn’t take too long, and then we’ll be done here.” Moda murmured, almost as an afterthought as she kept her eyes on the screen. Pidge had a difficult time trying to decipher both the language and the fact it was inverted from her perspective. She saw graphs momentarily pop up, but couldn’t figure out what they were meant to explain. It frustrated her just a bit.

Moda pressed hard at the dip just above where her underwear started and Pidge softly squeaked, twitching as she wanted to get away from it but couldn’t. The doctor made a curious hum before she removed it from her skin completely and took off the sci-fi head contraption.

“We have what we need to know. Thank you for cooperating, for the most part.” She said, and whatever had been clamped around her ankles were taken off and she was allowed to sit up, the sentry helping put her into her under-armour. She refused to look in Haxus’ general direction, or even look to see where he was, until she was able to get off the table and suddenly he was there.

“And what are the results?” The Galra captain asked.

“Despite her young, childlike appearance, she is just reaching the age of sexual maturity. I’d guess another couple months and she would be completely mature.” Moda answered, and the knot in Pidge’s stomach returned and turned to solid ice.

“Thank you _very much,_ Dr. Moda. I will tell Sendak as soon as I can.” Haxus said as he grabbed Pidge by the arm and pulled her towards the door. “Your services are always a certain pleasure.”

“Stop blowing smoke and leave, I’d like to pack up unless I am still needed for some reason.” Moda snapped, and Haxus nodded with a wide smirk, before they left the infirmary.

Pidge was silent the entire way back, grateful for both Haxus not speaking and that they were returning to the isolation area. She wasn’t being taken further from the guys.

The Galra not speaking seemed to last until they were in the elevator. “I hope Commander Sendak gets his idea approved, now that it’s evident you’d be ready.” He said it almost nonchalantly and she immediately hated breathing the same air as him.

With narrowed eyes, she cast a glare at him for a moment before purposefully staring at the door. “What does he want me to do?”

“Ah, I’m not supposed to tell you, runt. But you’re supposedly smart, maybe you’ll figure it out yourself.” The door opened and Haxus grabbed Pidge by the hair and pulled her out of the elevator towards the cell. Shiro and Lance were sitting on the bed, but when the door opened and they noticed, they were both on their feet.

“Pidge!” Lance shouted. He looked relieved to see her and it made the ice in her stomach melt a bit.

“Step back or she’ll be taken elsewhere.” Haxus ordered. With deadly glares - _oh if only looks could kill_ \- the guys sat angrily on the bed as the barrier was taken down and Pidge’s arms were unrestrained and she was pushed forward. She almost fell face-first on the edge of the bed, but Lance was quick to grab her.

She heard Haxus and the sentry walk away, and relaxed, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out what they were going to do to her. _Why did they have to know if she was sexually mature? What did that even mean? The doctor said she was mature, or on the tail end of reaching maturity, but…_

“Pidge, Earth to Pidge.” Lance’s voice made her jolt up, eyes wide at him, who jumped at her reaction. “Jeez! Are you okay? You really went to space for a bit there.”

“What happened, Pidge?” Shiro asked, standing above the teens with a concerned expression.

“I…” She hesitated before telling them about the doctor and what she needed to know. Shiro made a face at her name, but let Pidge continue speaking until she was finished.

“Maybe it was nothing.” He guessed, but he didn’t even seem to agree with his words. “Moda looked over me and your brother and dad when we were first captured. I think she’s like _the_ xenobiologist or something. Has to know about both known sexes so they got her to look you over?”

“Maybe…” There was an unpleasant feeling in Pidge’s stomach that she couldn’t describe, but she didn’t like it. “It was just really creepy what they were looking for.”

“Yeah, majorly creepy.” Lance agreed, making a face.

Pidge sighed and turned to lean against the side of the bed, leaning her head back to rest against it. “I don’t want them to do whatever they’re hinting at. We have to find a way to get out before whatever it is is approved or whatever.”

“We will. We just… have to be smart about this. We’re outmanned, no weapons and no real protection against all _their_ weapons.” Shiro said.

“We also can’t do anything while the sentry watches us, and even if we get the barrier down, we’d have to cross the entire crosswalk and get into the elevator without someone stopping us.” Lance reminded the others, gesturing to the sentry that stood guard at the entrance of the elevator. “Whatever we’re gunna plan, we’d have to have everything go perfectly, and before the Galra decide to do whatever it is they want to do to Pidge and separates us completely.”

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have played around with what Pidge would have been learning if she had been in regular school, prior to jumping ahead to join the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson. She's a smart cookie, but she never thought she'd need to know about biology past the basic stuff like menstruation and puberty. She learned all about puberty when she was younger, but as she got older, she wasn't a fan of that kind of science so would do all she could to not take those classes.  
> This decision has now bit her in the ass, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Talks of sexual slavery, Implied talks of underage sexual slavery, Talks of threats(amongst other things), partial-nudity, mentions of menstruation/periods and tampons/pads, alien version of an IUD, implantation of alien version of IUD via insertion.

The next time Pidge was taken, it was at mealtime, probably a couple weeks after seeing that doctor she spoke of. Time wasn’t really easy to tell when there was no day/night light cycle or even a clock somewhere to help them tell time.

Sendak, Haxus, and a couple sentries came, separated her from Lance and Shiro even as they tried hard to get to her. They were given their food and water, but neither man cared. _Their youngest teammate was getting dragged away from them again and that damned barrier was back up!_ Lance punched it, wincing as it felt like solid rock, grainy but it looked completely smooth.

He shook out his hand, flexing his fingers to make sure he hadn’t broken anything, and swore under his breath as Pidge disappeared behind the elevator door, her expression apprehensive. He hated how they kept dragging her away, and left an unpleasant twisting in his guts. Lance had a bad feeling it had something to do with the fact that Pidge was a girl, but every wild scenario he had just felt too… _cruel,_ even to an alien species he knew barely anything about aside from the fact that they enslaved planets and tortured other aliens for fun and entertainment. _But… even they had to have some boundaries, right? They wouldn’t torture Pidge, would they? She was just fifteen, they wouldn’t…_

He really didn’t know what they would and wouldn’t do, recalling the expression Sendak made when he forced up Pidge’s bra. Lance felt bile rise up at the memory and shook his head. It would do him no good to keep thinking of the worst-case scenarios, he just had to believe the three of them would be okay. _As long as Pidge returned to them,_ he thought, _they would be alright._

With a heavy sigh, Lance took one of the water packets and sipped from it, his leg bouncing as he and Shiro waited anxiously for Pidge’s return.

She wouldn’t return until their next meal was delivered.

xXx xXx

Something unpleasant settled deep into her bones when the elevator door shut. The fact that both Sendak and Haxus were escorting her somewhere was enough of a hint to tell her something big was going to happen, and she was going to have to play witness. Or be shown off like the trophy Sendak had called them before.

Her hands were bound in front of her this time, the cuffs uncomfortably tight around her wrists. She shimmied her arms but it only alleviated a fraction of the discomfort, moving it around.

They were quiet as they left the elevator and walked through the halls, and Pidge noticed how they were heading for what she believed was either the hangar, or entrance to the Castle. Her memory of the Castle layout had become foggy because she had not had enough time to commit it all to memory. She really only knew how to get from what had once been her room to the bridge off the top of her head.

It turned out to be the hangar where the smaller ships - like what Hunk and Coran used to find that crystal planet - were docked, the missing one pretty obvious, but there was a Galra fighter ship that looked to be waiting for them.

“Wait, where are you taking me?” Pidge dragged her feet to slow down the walk towards the ship, the entrance open and ready for them to board.

“We have reached Central Command. Emperor Zarkon wishes to speak face-to-face about my plan for you.” Sendak said with a dark smile, pushing her forward. She stumbled and fell heavily on a knee, barely catching herself before she could fall on her face, and she growled when she was picked back up by a sentry. “Now hurry, pipsqueak. We cannot have him waiting if you want to live.”

Pidge bared her teeth at him as she was made to board the ship, and within seconds, the door was shut and they were moving. She was made to kneel between the two sentries, wobbling with the ship when it made turns she wasn’t expecting, which were all the turns it made.

The ride was as silent as the elevator. No one spoke, and Pidge found herself trying to figure out what she could do. The sentries held their guns aimed at her head, both Sendak and Haxus kept idly looking over at her to make sure she wasn’t about to get herself free, and the only good thing about the situation was that her hands were in front of her this time, but she couldn’t think of something to distract the Galra and the sentries, find time to destroy the robots and subdue the Galra, and then return to the Castle of Lions to rescue her friends with who-knew how many Galra enemies were on it as well. There were too many variables, and the chances of succeeding were slim to none.

She spent the entire ride thinking that she was startled when she was grabbed to stand once again, brought down from the ship and moved forward. The Galra architecture were all angles, sharp and intimidating. She had very little time to look around as they walked, not knowing where they were going, outside of seeing the face of the alien leader who had imprisoned her family over a year ago with Shiro after they had been taken by the Galra on Kerberos. A new knot twisted in her stomach.

They reached a door that opened after a moment, and it looked like a sci-fi throne room. A central area was raised where a single large throne-like chair stood, a walkway directly to it, and faint light surrounding the entire room, making it somewhat difficult to see anything outside of the brighter lights along the walkway and throne. A grizzled looking Galra sat slumped against the throne, a figure just behind him covered in a cloak. Pidge only saw pale hair and the bottom of a jaw, unable to see anything else about the cloaked figure.

She returned her gaze on the Galra on the throne, who was staring at her with strange, glowing violet eyes. They didn’t look natural, and he looked old and bitter, but there was something else about him that sent fear racing through her veins the moment she was forced to walk into the room. She just couldn't put a name to it.

She was forced to walk halfway to the throne before she was made to kneel, hearing the sentries and the two Galra that escorted her do the same behind her.

“Emperor Zarkon.” Sendak greeted gravely. “I hope you are happy to learn we have secured Voltron back into Galra hands. We have brought the Green Paladin with us as proof of our success.”

Zarkon sat up and looked down at them. “This is the Green Paladin?” His voice sounded like he ate gravel every breakfast. “I am impressed, bring her forward.”

The sentries stood and pulled her up, forcing her forward as she now took the steps with heavy steps, her stomach turning to lead. She was made to stop a couple steps from the top.

“Curious, she holds the gaze of Trigel.” Zarkon commented, ignoring the confusion on Pidge’s face that she could not keep to herself. “And what was it you wish for her to do?”

“She will a trophy of the Empire, my lord.” Sendak said. “A symbol of the fall of all those who dare oppose our might. Many of your high-ranked officers, that you deem worthy, have done much in the name of the Empire and may be worthy of a reward. The Champion will be given back to your witch, and the Blue Paladin may be of use to us in the same way as the Green Paladin. She is old enough for your worthy officers to relieve some tension and stress that may have built up over time.”

“And if they create half-breeds?” Zarkon asked, his tone unreadable, but Pidge was also having a hard time listening over the sound of her heart thundering in her ears. Surely she was mishearing, _surely_ she had gone deaf, it couldn’t be that she was hearing them speak of her like some… some… sexual plaything. She was only _fifteen_ , regardless of whatever the hell bullshit biology that doctor said she found!

She swallowed thickly, feeling sick to her stomach, and had to struggle not to fall over as dizziness almost overwhelmed her.

“We will have her take an implant that will ensure she will not conceive. Your men may use her any way they please, as long as it does not permanently damage her, without risking any more half-breeds.”

“Will the implant be permanent?” The figure behind the throne asked, their voice like an old grandmother’s. “Or will it be able to be removed?”

“You will have to ask Doctor Moda, she was the one to tell me of this solution, and had only mentioned that it can keep our trophy from getting pregnant.”

Zarkon hummed, and Pidge’s vision swam back into focus as the violet eyes gazed at her with a slow smirk growing on his face. He looked behind her. “She and the Blue Paladin?”

“Possibly. He may also be a good trophy to remind any who oppose that they will be defeated. Keep the two together, so the Champion will have to listen to his own orders. He seems to be protective of the two.”

“So they will be leverage for his cooperation?” The figure asked.

“Yes.”

There was quiet as Pidge struggled to breathe, almost gasping in air without making it obvious. All rational thought fled her mind and all she could internally hear were her own screams. She couldn’t find her voice to speak, threaten, beg, plead, for something else. She’d take anything else, take Shiro’s place and be tortured, do anything except what they were planning for her.

“Bring her to the doctor for the implant, then.” Zarkon announced and all the air Pidge had managed to get in left as if she had been punched in the stomach. “Have her ready in a movement, and the Blue Paladin will be with her. She will be yours to decide who will take her.”

“Thank you. Vrepit Sa.”

One moment, Pidge felt hands grip her upper arms, and the next she was in another area of Central Command, the door opening to a lab that, if she had not been a prisoner, she would have been fascinated by. A couple lab-coated Galra stood, talking calmly before they caught sight of her and her escort, and she saw Dr. Moda looking at her with vague surprise.

“I’m to assume Emperor Zarkon approved of your idea?” She questioned as her colleague moved away.

“Yes, he wants her implanted immediately.” Sendak said, and Pidge was pushed forward.

Moda grabbed her arms before Pidge could fall and moved her to a table, forcing her to sit as the sentries flanked her on either side.

“Okay.” The doctor sighed, turning to her colleague. “Get the blockers, will you, Vox?”

The other nodded and moved around the room, grabbing whatever the blockers were, but Moda turned back to Pidge with a tired look in her eyes. “You need to breathe, you look about to pass out.”

She glared at the doctor and took a deep breath, vaguely noticing how Sendak and Haxus had left the room, and found it a bit easier to breathe. “What… what are bl-” She struggled to speak, her throat tight.

“Blockers will ensure you’re unable to become pregnant. We will implant them into your uterus directly and the way it works is one blocker poisons any eggs that leave your ovaries, while the other deters any sperm from finding the dead eggs.” If Pidge had cared enough, she would wonder why the Galra had the same organ names, but it could have been a translation thing, when she and the guys had been scanned the moment they entered the Castle of Lions the first time.

“Is… it permanent?” She managed to finish the sentence this time. While she had never wanted kids before, or thought about having some, the idea that the option was taken from her forever, even if they were able to escape from the Galra, scared her.

Moda shook her head. “The blockers may be removed, and then it would take a couple months for the effects to wear off completely from within you. They will need to be surgically removed, of course, but it will feel no different coming out as it will feel coming in.”

Her colleague approached with the blockers, and Pidge looked at them. They were small T-shaped things, two of them and very thin, barely a millimeter thick.

“Now, will you be working with me and making this easier on both of us or will I have to use the sentries to make you behave for the implantation?” Moda asked as the colleague stepped back.

Pidge sighed, staring at the blockers for a full second before she looked at the doctor. She hadn't been hurt by her, not really. She had been doing her job, whatever that seemed to be, so she nodded.

“Good, we will need you to be undressed from the waist down, so if you are able to partially undress while your hands are tied, that would be easier.”

Pidge nodded again, and slowly unzipped herself - it was a bit awkward because of her restrained arms but she managed to unzip fully - and clumsily slipped her legs out of both the suit and her underwear. The cool air made her hair stand on end, but she did her best to ignore it.

“Okay, you will need to lay back and spread your legs. Have you ever inserted anything in there before?” Moda asked, grabbing a small cylindrical tube - it couldn’t be thicker than her pinky finger - and put the two blockers into it. When Pidge shook her head, she rolled her eyes and sighed. “Then this will be very uncomfortable. Try not to squirm or it’ll only be worse.”

Pidge laid down on the table and pulled her legs apart even though every rational part of her yelled at her to not do that. She clutched the closest thing her hands could reach, which happened to be her under-armour, and held on tight. She tried to take controlled, even, deep breaths, but the feeling of the tube entering caused her breath to hitch and she jerked away instinctually. Metallic hands held down her hips, putting a bit more pressure than needed and she winced, forcing herself to breathe deeply when she felt the tube again.

It was weird, painful, and every part of her wanted it out. It reminded her of the one time she attempted to use a tampon during her period. She had been so uncomfortable with it that she took it out and switched for a pad before she had even left the bathroom. This tube wasn’t much different and she gasped in air as it went in further. She squirmed, trying to get to a position where she wouldn’t feel it, but nothing worked and she had little room to actually squirm at all, so she simply had to wait until it was over with.

Waiting felt like an eternity, but it was actually closer to under a full minute when finally the tube was removed from inside her and thrown away.

“All done. The blockers should be in place and will begin working within the next few hours or so.” Moda announced and helped Pidge sit up. “You can put yourself back into your suit, and you’ll be ready to go.”

Pidge was quiet as she slipped her underwear back on and struggled a bit to get her legs into her suit, feeling uncomfortable still from the sensation of the tube when it had been inside her. Part of her was already dreading if she couldn’t escape before she was made into some sex slave to the Galra leaders. The tube had been as thick as her pinky finger, and she knew human penises were much, much thicker. _Would Galra have even bigger ones?_ Her stomach clenched at the thought.

xXx xXx

Lance watched with worried eyes as Pidge was pushed into the cell and the barrier was put up. She looked deathly pale and shook slightly, as if cold or something. She wouldn’t look at the other two as she sat on the bed and slipped to the back of it, curling up with her legs to her chest.

“What happened? Where did they take you, Pidge?” He asked, putting down the packets he had been holding for her at the foot of the bed.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, sitting down a bit away from her, but still close enough that he could maybe reach out and grab her.

She simply shook her head, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

“What did they do to you? I’ve never seen you this scared before.” Lance sat down next to her and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, ready to take them away if she didn’t want him near her.

She shook her head, shutting her eyes like it would make things go away. Lance knew it well, he had been doing it every time he went to sleep and woke up.

“Pidge, please tell us what happened.” Shiro said gently, shifting to sit better on the bed.

“You won’t be able to stop it.” Her words were sour and she seemed to try to make herself smaller. It looked like she was mentally fighting with herself over something before a dark spark lit behind her honey-glazed eyes. “They… decided what we’ll do. You’re… going back to this witch, Shiro.” She saw him wince, his hand going to touch his no-longer-there arm before stopping midway there. “And they… plan on using me and Lance to keep you in line. I think they’re planning on separating us if we’re moved to their Central Command.”

She looked like she wanted to say more, Lance saw how she opened her mouth and took a short breath, but then she shut it, ducking her head into the little space between her knees and chest.

“Pidge?” He started, trying to find a way to catch her eyes. “Why would they have taken you to learn what Shiro was going to go through? What are they going to do with us?”

The younger teen shivered and Lance pulled her to lean against his side. “I…” Her words were muffled with most of her face hidden. “I don’t know. They, they didn’t really let me listen in on the conversation, y’know?”

Lance frowned, but decided not to push. He had a feeling whatever happened wasn’t something she wanted to share, and he wanted to respect her desire to ignore it, even for a little bit.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all begins to kick off, but hey! I finally finished writing the story. I plan on publishing the chapters on a schedule of Mondays/Fridays, because while we may be in a pandemic, I want to hold onto an illusion of having some of my shit together at least, lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Separation (say goodbye to Shiro for a bit), non-consensual touching, forced nudity, non-consensual tattoo/branding, just a hint of degradation, promiscuous sex slave clothing, talks of (underage) sexual slavery

They were moved onto the Central Command ship the next day. Sendak, Haxus, and a handful of sentries got off the elevator to take them, restrain them, and bring them along to a smaller ship to transport the three humans to Zarkon’s ship.

The cloaked figure was waiting for them when they got out of the smaller ship, other cloaked figures with strange plague-doctor-type masks covering their faces standing on either side of the one Pidge had seen before. They took Shiro from them, even as they all protested. Pidge could only watch worriedly as Shiro clenched his jaw and dug in his heels but still was made to fall into step with the witch and they went off in another direction from wherever Sendak was leading her and Lance.

Pidge found they were led deep, deep into the ship, many turns and into an elevator to a higher level. She kept glancing around them, and walking as close as she could to Lance without bumping into him or having a sentry or the Galra think she was trying to pull something. She saw how Lance looked momentarily startled but he glanced at her with a trying-reassuring smile. She tried smiling back, but it was a grimace at best, and she ducked her head when they had to make another turn.

Sendak made them stop in front of a rather plain door. There were no markings to indicate what it could be, in Galran or some other sign, but when the door opened, Pidge’s stomach dropped in uneasy confusion.

It was a simple bedroom. A bed sat in a corner, large enough for two people, a sheer bed canopy curtain hanging over it. It was mostly bare aside from that, but she saw a small alcove off to another side where it looked like a bathroom could be used. There was a hint of comfort that set her on edge.

She saw how Lance looked confused as he noticed the same things she had, how he picked up on this was more comfort than a prisoner of war would have been given by the Galra.

She grunted as she was pushed without warning into the room, unable to keep her feet under her and she fell heavily on her knees with a pained gasp, hearing a similar sound coming from Lance as the Galra did the same to him.

Lance refocused quicker, straightening his back to glare at their captors. “Why are we here?”

Pidge glanced up but the expressions the two had towards them had her shrink back, the conversation they had had with Zarkon ringing in her ears.

“You will be our trophies. Voltron has returned to its rightful place, in Galra hands. The Champion has been given back to the witch, Haggar, for her to do as she wishes with those experiments.” Sendak’s tone grew disgusted as he spoke about the witch, but it left soon after. “And with Emperor Zarkon approving my idea for how to break you completely, it is time to ensure you will be ready.”

Lance spluttered, seeming unable to find his words and Pidge felt sick to her stomach, the knots returning with a vengeance.

“Let’s start with the girl. Bring her to the next room. She should be made ready for her new duty to the Empire.” Sendak said, and Pidge could only hear the roar of blood in her ears. She jerked away when sentry hands grabbed her, but she was still dragged away with very little resistance. "The boy will be prepared later."

Another room with an examination table. She was unbound by the cuffs, only to be forced onto the table and glowing pink energy clamped around her wrists, ankles, and neck. Another Galra was in the room, looking over something on a moveable tray as she was forcibly strapped down.

“You won’t be needing these anymore. We will provide your new clothes once you’re done here.” Pidge only had a single moment of warning before she saw Sendak’s huge claw prosthetic slice at her under-armour. She cried out, arms jerking towards her middle on instinct but was unable to move with the restraints keeping her solidly in place. She felt the sharp claws trace along her body, piercing her suit but not cutting through her skin. She shuddered at just how easy it seemed for the huge Galra to cut through the thick suit that had been her only protection since they had been captured what had to be months ago now.

When he was finished, the only remains of her under-armour suit was on her back and around the areas the energy-cuffs held onto, and she shivered as the cool ship air breezed against her exposed skin. But he wasn’t finished. He quickly sliced through her bra and underwear, rendering them useless, before he turned to the other Galra, who had a blank expression on his face. He didn’t care for the Paladin on the table, the fact that she was bare and prone. He simply nodded at the Commander and moved over to the table.

He held what looked like a strange pen in one hand, and he looked back at Sendak with a questioning eyebrow raise.

“She must be marked so she knows exactly who owns her.” Sendak said, reaching forward and tapping at the front dip between her belly button and where her pubic hair began, and Pidge tried hard to recoil from his touch, yelling until a large piece of her suit was stuffed into her mouth to gag her. “Make sure it is noticeable, but do not disfigure her.”

The Galra nodded and loomed over her. He pressed the pen-thing against her skin, right where Sendak indicated and it was the strangest sensation to her. She gave a muffled squeak and shook her head, trying to wiggle away, but the Galra simply used his free hand to hold her hip down as he continued to use the pen.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she went limp against the table. She _hated_ this. She was weak, she knew this for a while. She wasn’t very strong compared to the guys - even lanky Lance had some muscles - but she had always prided herself on being able to slip away from the few fights she had been in. But that was in a Lion, with teammates there to help her, or in armour that would protect her, and if she had to fight hand-to-hand, she had room to dodge and weave and use the enemy’s momentum and height/weight advantage against them. Here, she was tied to a table, the only clothes she had were now ripped to shreds and useless pieces of fabric, and she was getting some kind of marking put on her against her will so later some high ranking Galra officers could use her however they pleased.

A solid ten minutes later, the Galra finished, and Sendak loomed over her to check it out. He grunted with a cruel smirk. “Good work. A good brand to remind her of her new place.”

The Galra nodded before moving away from the table. Pidge heard him move things before he took his leave, and as the door shut, the glowing restraints disappeared. She laid still for a couple long seconds, until a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She cried out, the gag falling out of her mouth as she was able to sit up, and she grabbed at the hand holding her hair, trying to pull it off with no success.

“You’ll make a fine trophy, small one. You should feel grateful we did not give you to the witch.” He sneered at her, dragging her off the table where she barely had time to get her feet under her before she dropped completely. “Get dressed and then you’ll be allowed to rest until it’s time.”

He dropped her as a sentry came forward with a bundle of clothes, putting them next to her. It wasn’t large, there was barely anything there. There was a tube top, blackish-purple that looked like it would only _just_ cover her breasts. She picked it up, and it felt rice-paper thin, and almost see-through, so while it may just cover her top, it wouldn’t actually stop anyone from seeing all of her.

The bottom piece wasn’t much better. It looked more like a string to wrap around her waist and two violet flaps of fabric that seemed like it would reach her mid-thigh, yet still exposed the entire side of her legs as the two pieces of fabric never connected. It was like that slave Leia skirt the actress had been forced to wear in the old movie her grandparents loved, but much, much shorter.

She almost refused, but what would she change into? It didn’t seem like Sendak or the Galra would give her anything with more coverage, so she put them on. She slipped the tube top over her head, and was almost relieved to see it was a bit thicker than she thought. It was very skin tight, however, but didn’t seem as see-through or thin as she had first feared. After making sure it was on properly and she had her top covered - she wished she had something to cover her stomach and the tattoo, let her forget it sometimes - she took the ‘skirt’ and put it on. It was actually lower at the front then she had originally thought, clearly showing off the tattoo - which she saw was the Galra Empire symbol, the black standing out against her pale skin - and hinting at the rest of her privates. She tried to adjust it, but there was no way to lift it any higher and have it stay, nor have the front lifted higher without her ass being shown, and it was useless to try to hike it up one hip.

When she was finished, she crossed her arms over her chest, hunching over in discomfort. She could feel Sendak’s eyes staring at her but she refused to look in his direction.

“Yes, I think you’ll learn your place.” He commented, grabbing the back of her head before forcing her on her knees, and she noticed how close he was to her with a shot of ice in her veins. She leaned back as far as she could, shaking. “Entertaining those who own you.”

Pidge felt one of the metal claws of Sendak force her head up to look at him. “Breaking you will be the greatest thing, little Paladin.” She bared her teeth at him, but it wasn’t very effective since he only chuckled and turned away. “Rest up, girl. You might not get to for a while.”

xXx xXx

Pidge was brought back to the new room she was going to share with Lance and kept her head down, hands by her sides instead of restrained. It seemed Sendak knew she wouldn’t try to fight when she was wearing pieces of fabric as if they were clothing.

The other teen had been wandering the interior of the room when Pidge returned, and he turned towards the door, concern quickly twisting to horror.

“What the _fuck?!”_ He cried, slapping a hand over his eyes, and Pidge heard Sendak chuckle, pushing her into the room before the door was closed behind her. “What did they do to you, Pidge?”

She opened her mouth to reply, but found any words she tried to think of choked in her throat, replaced with a chopped up sob. It was as if someone had been holding her up by strings, and now those same strings had suddenly been cut. She fell to her knees, curling over herself as another sob ripped through her throat.

“Shit. Pidge!” Lance’s words swam in her head, delayed as she tried to make sense of this hell. Gentle hands wrapped around her and she was pulled into a warm, fully-covered chest, and she latched onto him, burying as much as she could as she sobbed. The past few days suddenly came back full-force as she realized exactly what was going to happen to her, even though she had been trying so hard to deny it to herself. She had thought she could ignore it and find a way to get them all to escape and never have to say what they wanted to do to her, to Lance, but without Shiro nearby, and with her wearing strips of fabric that barely covered anything, with a brand tattooed on her body reminding her that she had failed… It was too much. She couldn’t see a way to win.

Lance said nothing as she broke down, gently rocking the two of them on the floor. She knew he didn’t entirely understand why she was breaking down like this, and knew she had to tell him before she was deemed ‘ready’ but she couldn’t find the words even if she tried at that moment.

So she cried. She sobbed, all the fear, the anger, the uselessness, any and all feelings she had been holding back since they had woken up in the cryopods.

xXx xXx

It was a while after her sobs quieted down, as they became sniffles and hiccuping breaths, before either teen spoke.

“Pidge?” Lance asked cautiously, pulling away from her enough for the two to see each other’s face, but Pidge looked down and away. “Talk to me, what happened? Why are you wearing that?”

She shuddered, trying to get air back into her lungs as she kept her head down. “I… They want… I’m…” She stumbled over her words multiple times before she stopped and sniffed. She still shook, but she knew she had to tell him. She owed him that. “They… plan on using me.” It was difficult to get the words out, so she chose to use the easiest words in her vocabulary. “They want to… to break me.”

“Use you how?” There was an edge to Lance’s words, as if he was guessing the correct answer.

She made a whining noise before she really answered. “They want to fuck me, Lance. R-rape me.”

Silence. Pidge felt how Lance stiffened, and she glanced up for only a moment to see his jaw dropped and his eyes almost bugging out in horror.

“But, but you’re not even _close_ to being an adult!” He stammered, holding her by her shoulders - his hands had never strayed from her arms, for that matter - like she could do anything. “What the fuck?!”

“You know when I was first taken away, to see that doctor? It was to see if I was mature enough biologically for what Sendak decided he wanted me to do.” Her words were spat out, bitter. “And according to biology, I’m an adult in their eyes.”

“What the fuck, Pidge?” Lance seemed stuck on those words, and she couldn’t argue. She pulled herself closer to him, a large part of her desperate for comfort of some kind.

“I’m scared. I don’t know what to do, and then they… branded me, and now I look like a slave and we’re trapped in here and…” _Right, she wasn’t alone._ She pulled away from him again. “Lance I think they might do the same to you.”

“What do you mean?” He asked hesitantly.

“You… might be used, too. A slave, like me. There has to be a reason we were kept together, otherwise you would have probably been given off to that witch that has Shiro.”

“Oh…” Lance breathed, looking pale. “What… the fuck.”

They sat in silence for a while as Lance seemed to process everything.

“When?”

Pidge looked at him in confusion.

“Have they hurt you already? Do you know when they’re going to try something? We have time, and more cover to see if we can find a loose panel, or loose wires somewhere. We can do something before they have a chance to really hurt you.” He gesticulated, and it brought a small smile on her face.

She nodded once. “Maybe. They… said a movement. That’s a week right? Allura or Coran said something about taking a movement when we had first formed Voltron, that spur of the moment one, right?” She looked around the room. It looked pretty bare, but maybe… maybe there was a loose panel somewhere that she could exploit. She just had to find it and quickly.

She shivered, having not realized just how cool it was in the room until she had been away from Lance’s warmth for a period of time.

“Right!” Lance sprung into action, heading to the bed and yanking off the simple, thin blanket and returning to drape it around Pidge’s shoulders. “You must be freezing! Here, bundle up.”

She chuckled softly and wrapped the blanket around her, and she finally felt a bit better. She was covered completely again, and the tattoo wasn’t visible for the time being. She could ignore it.

Pidge let out a breath and felt her eyes droop, and she realized just how exhausted she was. The overload of emotions, the branding, and even the crying had really drained her and she slumped down. She almost wanted to sleep right there, on the floor with the blanket, but the idea of sleeping on maybe a bed that wasn’t hard as steel was very tempting.

“Can you… help me to the bed, Lance?” She asked slowly, looking over to the teen who nodded quickly. “Thank you.”

“Course, Pidge.” He replied as he helped her to her feet and hurried her to the bed.

It was very comfortable. Plush, or at least there was a bit of give when she sat down. There were no pillows, but she wasn’t about to complain. They had a blanket, they had another thin sheet, they had a bed that wasn’t made of metal or stiff as a board. After months of sleeping on that bed in the isolation cell, this was a luxury Pidge had forgotten and she could almost ignore the reason behind the new accommodations. She laid back, feeling the bed dip as Lance followed her onto the bed, and pulled her to rest against him, using his chest as a pillow. Pidge readily curled around him, wrapping an arm over his stomach and listened to his heartbeat. She felt his fingers brush through her hair, gentle and careful not to yank through any tangles they came across and she hummed in contentment. She could focus on trying to find ways to escape when she had more energy, but for now she simply wanted comfort with the one person she still had with her.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just need a good cry?  
> Also, get ready yall, next chapter's a beast


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Temporary separation, Collars(it's a shock collar but it doesn't really get used, luckily), forced exhibitionism, implied/referenced drugging of a character (with aphrodisiacs), threats of rape, dubious consent, first time, little bit of foreplay(can i really call it foreplay tho?), vaginal sex, minor violence, oral sex, demeaning/degrading language, and little bit of humiliation
> 
> Here we go, better buckle up everybody~

The next few days went by very slowly. Pidge had calmed down and started exploring their new room for any sort of loose paneling anywhere she could reach, going meticulously against each wall when they didn’t have the sentries or other Galra coming in with their packets and water. She would stop whatever she was doing and curl up around the blanket she kept wrapped around her shoulders. She was more relieved to see the sentries rather than the living Galra, who seemed to know exactly what was under the blanket whenever they came in. She was grateful Lance would take the packets with a glare and stand in front of her as much as he could to keep their eyes off her.

She started to notice how the food had an underlying aftertaste, but it wasn’t horrible. If she had to guess, she’d believe it to be because it was no longer the Altean food they were eating, but whatever the Galra fed themselves with. It wasn’t good, but she had to admit to herself that the food goo wasn’t bad, either.

On the fourth day, Pidge groaned and punched the wall when she was unable to find a single weak point in the metal that made their prison, whining when she pulled her arm away to cradle her fist.

“There’s nothing!” She sighed, turning around to face the interior of the room and slid down to sit against the wall, pulling the blanket securely around her. “I can’t find anything. No weak points, no missed connection, nothing!”

She heard Lance sigh from across the room, and looked over to see him leaning against the wall. “I think they might’ve known you would try to escape. They seemed to know that you were the smart one simply because of the green armour.” He replied, fidgeting a little. He had been getting a bit more antsy lately, but it could have been from the lack of ability to do anything for days on end. “Probably proofed the room or something so we wouldn’t be able to find a way to get out.”

Pidge sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders, frustrated. She couldn’t find a way into the system, and then there was the fleeting-and-almost-gone hope that the others would be able to save them. After all, it had been months for them too, possibly longer if they had been shut in the cryopod for a while. _Did they know where they were? Was Allura able to sense or have some kind of connection with the Lions like she had hinted at back that first meeting._

The two heard the door open, too early to be a meal, and Pidge’s stomach dropped when she saw Haxus and more sentries. She pulled her legs up to her chest and made herself look smaller, wrapping the blanket around her a bit more firmly to make sure she had everything covered.

But he didn’t go to her. Pidge watched as Haxus snapped his fingers and the sentries approached Lance, taking him by the arms and pulling him out of the room. Her voice got stuck in her throat until she could only give a wordless cry and lurch forward, abandoning her blanket to try to reach the only remaining teammate she had near her. She stumbled to a stop when another sentry pointed its blaster at her and she stared worriedly over its shoulder towards Lance as he was taken out of sight, his own struggles stilling when he had seen the blaster aim at her.

The sentry backed up before the door was shut between it and Pidge, and she crumpled to the floor. _What were they going to do to him? Would it be anything like what they did to her? What if they keep all three separated so even if one escaped, they wouldn’t be able to find the other two?_ She had thought it was bad enough to be separated from Shiro, but with the knowledge of what the Galra were going to do to her, and possibly Lance to some extent, without anyone to keep her sane, she was afraid she would never recover.

It took a lot of energy to make her get back up and grab the blanket, wrapping it around herself tightly, and she went to sit down on the bed. She couldn’t find a way out, and there was nothing to do in the room besides sleep or wait to see if Lance would be returned to her.

xXx xXx

Lance wasn’t returned when the food was given to her, and she almost broke down again. She took her packets of food and water and curled up on the bed. The food tasted more bitter than usual but she could barely make herself care. She ate and had her water without a fight, pushing them away where they would be thrown away soon during her sleep.

The room was too large, too empty, too quiet, and there would have been a time when she revelled in the silence. It was the perfect setting to clear her head and focus on a task, but there were no tasks to be done, and she didn’t _want the silence._

She turned and laid down, facing the wall and bundling up in the thin blanket. She didn’t know what they had done to Lance, but a small, naive part of her hoped when she woke up next, he’d be in bed beside her.

It concerned her how she was now hoping for just companionship rather than hoping for a way out of this hell, and she shut her eyes to try to stop thinking at all for a bit.

She slept fitfully, feeling too warm everywhere but she wasn’t willing to escape the little cocoon she had made for herself, burying deeper into it. She woke up feeling like she had gotten little rest when the door opened.

She peeked out of the blanket, sleepily hoping it was Lance, or even Shiro, or someone she wanted to see, but froze like a deer when she saw Sendak step into the room.

“Get up.” He ordered, an amused expression on his face as if he told a little joke. She slowly complied, dragging the blanket with her like it was a cape. “Come. You won’t be needing that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, dread beginning to pool in her stomach. She didn’t want to let go of the only real cover she had, but something told her if she didn’t comply she wouldn’t have it later. With a degree of hesitance, Pidge carefully dropped the blanket onto the bed, smoothing down the skirt pieces then wrapping her arms around herself as the cool air made her hair stand on end. Sendak only smiled wider, and once she was within reach, grabbed at her, pulling her out the door and into the arms of a couple sentries.

They held her in place as Sendak wrapped something uncomfortable around her neck, and she heard a click from behind. Once whatever it was was attached, the sentries let her go and started moving her away from her cell room. She reached up to grab it, feeling what it was. It felt like a clunky shackle, small enough that she could feel it, but loose enough that she was sure she wouldn’t choke while wearing it.

“A temporary thing until we find one a bit better suited for you.” Sendak said from behind her, pushing her in the direction he wanted her to go. “I wouldn’t try to pull on it, either. You might get a nasty _shock_ if you try too hard, girl.”

Pidge dropped her hand, balling them into fists by her side. _Great. A shock collar. What else were they going to have her wear next?_

She really hoped she wasn’t jinxing it with that thought.

They walked only a couple halls down from where she and Lance were kept, and the door opened to a sight that slowly made the pooling dread swell until she was sure she was drowning in it. It was a sparse room, a bed against a wall and several chairs forming a semi-circle around it at a distance. Gruff, angry-looking Galra were speaking to one another at the other end of the room, and Pidge saw Lance by the bed, looking dazed. He wasn’t wearing his under-armour either anymore, but a flimsy purple shirt - it looked like a crop top, and Pidge saw a grossly familiar-looking bottom part of a brand peeking out from under it, close to his ribs - and pants, similar to what Shiro had escaped in.

The Galra turned when the door opened, and about a dozen set of eyes locked onto her and she was reminded just how exposed she was and knots twisted inside her stomach.

“Take your seats, and we will begin the demonstration of the Green and Blue Paladins' performance.” Sendak announced, causing more unpleasant knots in her stomach, and her heart leapt into her throat. The sentries dragged her towards the bed, and Lance seemed to become more aware, blinking as he seemed to take in her approaching him.

She was forced onto the bed, and while the sentries moved away, she felt frozen in place as the dozen Galra men sat down in the chairs, staring at her with predator eyes. Sendak was the last to sit, but he grabbed Lance around the shoulder and yanked him forward, not yet going to his seat. Lance yelped and hissed when Pidge saw the Galra Commander grip him too tightly, just barely avoiding to break the skin.

“As you are aware, Voltron is now ours, as are the Paladins to do as we see fit.” He addressed the others, who cheered at his statement. Pidge felt like she was going to be sick. “I know how the war has affected us all, and when I caught the paladins, I knew exactly how to alleviate the stress all at once. We have gone too long without a slut for the empire, and today we will see if the little one will provide the relief we all need once in a while.

“But,” he added, roughly moving Lance to make the Galra look towards him rather than Pidge, “I thought it would be fun to see what she is capable of doing with her own species. I’ve made certain the girl was prepared and made unable to bear offspring, and gave the boy enough desire to give us a show.”

He half-turned and pushed Lance towards the bed and Pidge had barely enough time to avoid smacking their heads together. “Undress.” He ordered as he sat down finally. “Or I’ll allow one of the others do it for you.”

Pidge’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull and she couldn’t hear anything over the roar of her blood. She stared at Lance to see him look a lot more aware than he had been when she entered the room, his own expression one of horror matching her own. He looked at her and reached over, grabbing her upper arms carefully as if she weren’t real to him, and the touch only made things horrifically true.

She glanced over to see Sendak and the other Galra stare at the two of them, evidently looking forward to watching them. She wasn’t sure how likely it was that Sendak would go through with the threat of allowing one of them to force them to undress, and if he would, how far would he take it?

She swallowed thickly and looked back at Lance before slowly lifting up the tube top. If this was a farce of a choice, Pidge was going to do her damnedest to allow herself to lose her virginity to someone she trusted, someone she genuinely had feelings for despite trying very hard to push it down and away because first her family had disappeared mysteriously and then they were thrust into the middle of a ten thousand year intergalactic war as a pilot of an ancient robot lion with four others to help stop the war and bring about peace. Now? She was being made to fuck him for the pleasure of a dozen aliens who would likely soon want to take her.

Lance’s face went red and he tried to look away, but once the top was taken off, she shimmied out of the fabric that pretended to be a skirt, angling her legs enough to mostly obscure what the Galra could see. She grabbed Lance’s face and made him meet her gaze. “Please don’t let them touch me, Lance.” She whispered, her words only reaching Lance’s ears.

“But, I…” Lance tried to protest, but she shook her head minutely.

“Lance, if anyone’s going to be my first time, I’d rather it be _you_ than one of them.” She whispered firmly and leant forward to kiss him squarely on the lips, letting go of his face to grab a fistful of his shirt.

Lance made a surprised, muffled noise and grabbed her arms. Pidge made it a point to ignore the audience they had, feeling something burning within her.

They pulled away with a smack and a gasp for air before Pidge pulled Lance with her as she fell onto her back on the bed. He loomed over her, on his hands and knees over her as he stared down at her in shock. She gave him a scared glare, glancing over in the corner of her eyes at where the Galra sat watching.

“I don’t know if he plans on going through with his threat, but please. Don’t let them touch me now.” She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, pulling away to grab his pants and pulled them as far down as she could.

From the angle she was at, she could see his lower half decently well. She couldn’t help but stare at his penis, unsure what she had to do. _Were they supposed to be that big? Was that average? Small?_ Either way, it looked much thicker than the tube Dr. Moda had used to implant the blockers. His penis looked erect already which made Pidge wonder what the Galra had done to Lance to give him ‘enough desire,’ whatever the hell that meant? _Had they drugged him or something?_

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before a Galra’s gruff voice startled them. “Just fuck her already. Show us what the bitch can do.” There was a smattering of agreements and for a moment Pidge’s blood ran cold as she turned her head to see their audience, and how they were starting to stroke themselves.

She turned back to avoid looking at them and grabbed fistfuls of Lance’s shirt, the only piece of clothing either had on at this point. Lance looked down at her, fearful and she wanted to stop this. But she _couldn’t,_ not without the possibility of the Galra taking her there and then to ‘see how she performs.’ She moved her legs further apart from each other and looked back up at Lance, pleading. She just wanted to get this over with.

He kept her eyes on her for a second longer before he moved a hand down, hands tracing a trail from her side to the insides of her thighs. Her breath hitched and she wanted to pull away, but then the hand cupped her privates and fingers began exploring. He found her labia folds, then slid up, and _oh._ She had no idea she was that sensitive. He brushed against the thing again - _clitoris?_ Her mind was drawing a blank - and she gasped, her toes curling. He put pressure on it, rubbing it at first roughly before he went a tad more gently, and Pidge swore she saw stars. She pulled him down for a kiss, not wanting to make a noise for their audience, but accidentally used too much force and they smashed faces, teeth clacking and Lance withdrew with a pained gasp.

“Shit, sorry.” Pidge tried to whisper, but it was high-pitched and breathless. The pressure on her clitoris was bizarre. She had known it was sorta sensitive, but with another person’s fingers playing with her, it was like her sense of touch had heightened dramatically. It was unlike anything she had felt before.

Lance didn’t respond, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, gentler than Pidge had, but there was still a sense of urgency. He played with her clitoris for a little longer before he slipped his hand away and pulled away from the kiss to glance down.

Pidge followed his gaze, to see him lining up. A sudden spike of terror raced through her head and she wanted to _run,_ run _far_ far away and not let this happen, and she saw when Lance glanced at her he looked like how she felt. She wondered a bit if she was showing any of it.

Lance looked apologetic as he pushed in slowly, the hand that had been lining himself up reaching up to her face, brushing her hair from her eyes. Pidge let out a choked cry, shutting her eyes tightly as suddenly all she could feel was a painful stretch. She heard a smattering of approval from the Galra, before it was drowned out by Lance’s whispered apologies, his lips almost touching her earlobe and she could feel his breath against her skin.

They stayed still for a bit, Pidge overwhelmed by the penis now inside her and she squirmed to try to get comfortable. She had no idea how Lance was feeling, but he kept still for her.

Or he did for a bit before Sendak’s voice cut through to them. “Don’t take your sweet-ass time, Paladins. We want a show. I can let one of us show you how it’s supposed to be done.”

Pidge snapped her eyes open and stared at Lance. She swallowed thickly and moved, prompting Lance to launch into action. He pushed himself fully into her and she panted. It was too much, _much_ too much, but they weren’t allowed to go at their own pace. She had little time to adjust herself and everything was too much.

She hadn’t realized she was crying until Lance brushed her tears away quickly, pulling himself out until only his tip was in her. Pidge felt her heart squeeze, and her breath choked when he pushed in again, setting a slow but not slow enough pace.

By the third stroke, Pidge was panting and couldn’t stop the whimpers with every thrust. She had no idea how to feel. On the one hand, she was being forced into having sex with a friend - the only good thing was that it was Lance, who she had known she had a little, growing crush on, and not someone else like Shiro or a Galra - with an audience ogling with hard-ons, constantly threatening of taking her there and then if she and Lance didn’t do as they were told. On the other, she found herself getting used to the sensation of Lance’s penis inside her, almost enjoying it, even? The pain had turned to pleasure somewhere along the way, and she tried to figure out what she could do now. She moved with Lance’s thrusts, her breath hitching every time he was flush against her.

“Lance, Lance,” Pidge whispered his name, over and over until she was breathless and dropped her head back. He picked up the pace and she moaned, forgetting where she was. She could only feel Lance inside her, one hand with his fingers twined in her hair near her temple, the other hand pushing into the bed by her side to keep himself up.

“Play with her, boy.” A Galra ordered and brought Pidge crashing back down to her situation and she bit her lip, huffing through her nose. “Make her moan like the slut she is.”

More agreements, and she refused to turn her head. She refused to look anywhere but at Lance. She refused to let them take any of the possible enjoyment she had out of this away from her.

Lance slowed his pace and Pidge grabbed the hand that was in her hair, pulling it away gently before making him touch one of her breasts. His eyes widened, and he squeezed it a little, making her sigh. It was nice, his hand wasn’t too callous and he didn’t use too much force, yet she was enjoying it a lot.

“Are you okay?” Lance strained to whisper, keeping his voice low as he brought back the pace along with playing with her breasts and getting all kinds of sighs and soft moans she couldn’t stop unless she covered her mouth. She didn’t know if the Galra would like that, however, considering they wanted her to moan. She hated the thought of giving them any sort of pleasure, but she found Lance was making her feel so good.

“I’m _good,_ good, _ahhh,”_ She shut her eyes and pushed her head back, gasping when he thrust deeply into her that made her see stars burst against her eyelids. “Keep, _ahh,_ going.”

“Pidge, I’m close.” His words were mumbled and she felt how he dropped his chest to hers, his hand still squeezing and rolling her breast in a way that felt delightful, but his words almost stopped her heart. _Close? That meant he was about to ejaculate, right?_ She couldn’t get pregnant, she knew that but she forgot about that other fact. That he was going to shoot sperm into her. All words fizzled out of her mouth and she simply gasped as the thrusts grew uneven.

Lance dropped his head into the crook of her neck as she felt him thrust one more time and stilled. The feeling of fullness quickly overwhelmed her once again and she cried out, warmth exploding inside her that made her arch her back away from the bed as much as she could.

By the end, both were panting heavily, and Pidge dropped back onto the bed, feeling weak and weird. She… just had _sex._ In front of a dozen aliens. With her friend/teammate who they were supposed to be fighting said aliens together with others who weren't with them. She just had sex, before she was 18. She just had a boy fuck her. A small part of her was sure her mom would be so disappointed in her if she ever knew. She felt Lance pull out of her and she let out a breathy, shuddering moan, feeling limp. Something gushed inside her and she felt some kind of liquid slip out now that there wasn’t a penis in the way.

The sounds of applause brought her out of her head and she turned her head to see the Galra Commanders giving them a standing ovation, as if they had just performed an impressive play. She could also see some had partially taken their pants off and when she saw their penises, she almost cried. They were _massive_ compared to Lance. She... that would be _impossible_ to take even an inch on most of them. Sendak really thought she would be able to handle _that?_ She barely really handled Lance and that was because he tried to keep her comfortable. Pidge doubted the Galra would give her any sort of kindness in that regard.

She wrenched her eyes away from them and hid against Lance’s neck, holding him close as she felt him do the same with her.

It didn’t last. _Of course_ it didn’t, the Galra wouldn’t just let the two rest after having sex for the first time, _that_ would be too kind.

“Get up, boy.” A Galra said, and a spike of terror ran through her veins as she heard footsteps approach the bed. “Show us the result on the bitch.”

Pidge shivered at both what the Galra said, and at Lance leaving her, rising up and sitting back on his haunches. He looked a bit uncertain, but the Galra appeared in Pidge’s line of sight again. She wanted to cover herself up but found most of her energy had left her. Pidge had barely any energy to do anything but pant and watch what the Galra was trying to do.

He reached forward and she yelped when cold hands touched her bare skin, around the labias. Two fingers pushed the folds far apart and she felt another little gush. She tried to pull her knees together but had no strength to do so.

Luckily for her, Lance had a bit more energy than she did and he pushed the Galra away, moving a bit over her protectively.

The Galra looked momentarily surprised before a cruel smile appeared on his face. “Oh? You still have a bit of fire left in you, huh?”

“Don’t… don’t you touch her.” Lance’s words were weak. Pidge felt her heart thud against her chest and she just wished she could _fucking move,_ but it was like she had gone on a thirty mile run without ever stopping.

“Cute, runt. You think you have any power here.” The Galra said in a way that sent a chill down Pidge’s spine, and neither she nor Lance had time to react before a loud _Smack!_ echoed through the room and Lance fell away from her, whacking the back of his head against the wall with a pained cry.

“Lance!” Pidge cried, begging for her body to move and getting her elbows under her to weakly start to get up. As she moved, it felt like water was sloshing inside her and felt like more spilled out in a little gush.

Another Galra pushed her back down, and she hadn’t realized how the other Commanders had gotten so close to the bed. She huffed as the air was forced from her lungs in surprise and cried out when the cold hands pushed the folds of her vagina apart again. The knots in her stomach returned. Both she and Lance protested, but the Galra seemed more interested in seeing the mess of Lance’s semen and whatever else came out of her.

“Did the slut enjoy getting fucked?” Another Galra, grabbing her by the hair, asked mockingly as he forced her head up at an awkward angle. She gasped, but tried not to cry out again. “I bet she did.”

“She should be happy she’ll get fucked more often.” Sendak’s voice made her shudder and she snapped her mouth shut. “And by bigger and better cocks compared to a human’s pathetic thing.”

Pidge shuddered again, and almost cried in relief when the fingers finally left her lower half alone. She pulled her knees together as quickly as she could.

“Sendak, we haven’t seen how well her mouth could be put to use.” The Galra that had slapped Lance said. “Can’t have her think she can speak out of turn, don’t you think?”

“True, Krix.” Sendak mused, and the other Galra pulled Pidge up fully by the hair and she couldn’t stop herself from screaming, reaching up with weak arms to try to do something to make it stop. “Would anyone want to try her out?”

The Galra Commanders sounded excited and Pidge scrambled to get her legs, her tired, weak legs, under her to stop the pulling of her hair, before Lance spoke up, raising his voice above the Galra.

“You said you wanted a demonstration, not to test her out right away, right?” Pidge heard how his voice shook, ever so slightly. “I’ll, I’ll show how well she can take dick.”

There were some murmuring before Sendak quieted them. “If you’re so eager to use the slut first, by all means then, boy. _Go ahead.”_

Pidge was dropped and she couldn’t stay on her feet. She landed hard on her ass and knees on the cold floor and she shivered, getting up with some difficulty before warm hands stopped her by the shoulders, keeping her on her knees. She looked up to see Lance looking down at her with another apologetic expression. He ran a hand through her hair, gently tugging the tangles away, and sat by the end of the bed, his legs over the edge and his penis about eye-level with Pidge now, half-mast already. She stared at it, then at the owner of the penis with a confused, scared look. _What,_ exactly, _was she supposed to do here?_

“Pidge, come here, open your mouth.” Lance spoke softly and as gently as he was allowed to, he moved her until she was between his legs, her face directly in front of his penis, and she hesitantly opened her mouth.

The moment it was opened, Lance pulled her head towards him, and she tasted the salt first. It was only the tip, yet she still tried to jerk back but couldn’t.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Pidge. Just… take as much of me in your mouth, and bob your head. Try sucking me off.” Lance kept speaking softly, running through what she had to do. “Just, try not to use your teeth or anything.”

She would have said something in reply but there was a thing that tasted salty in her mouth. She widened her mouth so she wouldn’t accidentally use her teeth, pulling her lips over her front, and slowly took more of him in. It was a bit of stretch for her mouth, his penis was possibly the largest thing she had ever put in her mouth, and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She leaned forward slowly, taking more of his penis in her until she felt his tip reach the back of her throat, and her gag-reflex had her pushing off him and retching.

“No, it’s okay Pidge.” Lance said, running his fingers through her hair comfortingly and moved her head back towards his penis, even as she weakly resisted. “Try that again.”

She hated this, she _hated_ it, but it was either do this with Lance, or do it with one of the Galra Commanders who had what looked like even thicker penises than his. She knew Lance knew that too, and that was why he was being insistent on what she had to do, telling her how to pleasure him.

She tried again, careful not to take as much of him into her mouth as before, and began to bob her head, up and down his penis at a slow pace as she got used to the salty taste of his skin in her mouth and the semen that lightly coated it from it’s previous time inside her vagina. It wasn’t a pleasant taste, but she did her best to ignore it. She breathed through her nose as deeply as she could, and felt the hands through her hair pause in their movements and simply hold her head as she did her best.

Lance was whispering praises that Pidge barely understood, before he put pressure on her to pick up the pace, gently pulling her towards him before letting up a bit before doing it again. She followed as best she could, getting her tongue to follow along the bottom strip and huffed, whining at the pace. The tears slipped down more from the strain rather than anything else and she shut her eyes tightly, refusing to open them until it was all done. She shifted on her knees and felt Lance’s previous job trickle down her inner thighs, and it was only then that she thought to wonder if that was a normal amount to ejaculate or if it had been increased because of whatever they drugged Lance with? She pushed it out of her head for the moment and put her hands on either side of Lance’s hips, wishing for this to be done. Her jaw was beginning to feel uncomfortable but not yet sore, stretched as it was, and her knees were aching.

He had her pick up the pace and was panting her name soon, and she just wanted it to end. A small part of her felt pleased to make Lance sound that way, but the vast majority of her felt sick that she was even doing this now. She never really thought much about what her first time would have been like, but nothing could have prepared her for this outcome.

Lance’s words started to stutter before he gasped, pulling Pidge almost completely off his penis before he ejaculated again and she jolted as semen shot from him into her mouth and she gagged. It stuffed her mouth full and she swallowed a bit before retching again as he pulled out completely, milky white strings connecting the tip of his penis to her lips.

She spat as much as she could out, coughing and rubbing her lower jaw now that she could finally close it properly. She felt some spittle and semen dribble down her chin and wiped it away, shuddering as the aftertaste remained.

“A good show.” One of the Galra said. Pidge didn’t look at any of them, hunching over as she spat more semen onto the floor. “I already can’t wait to try her out myself.”

There was a wave of agreement from the other Galra. Lance brought his hands back into her hair, but whether he was running his fingers through them for her benefit or his became muddled in her head.

“Yes, yes, you’ll all be allowed a chance with her later.” Sendak said over the dozen voices, and Pidge slumped forward, resting her forehead against Lance’s thigh in relief. Before she could let out a breath, however, she felt a new hand grab a fistful of hair and yank her back and away from Lance entirely. “But first the little slave should thank us for watching.”

She yelped and snapped her eyes open, staring at the Galra as if he had grown another head. _He couldn’t be serious, could he?_ He had a twisted smirk and shook her head and the room spun before her eyes.

“Show your appreciation, girl.” He ordered.

“Th-thank you.” The words in her throat bubbled and she swallowed to clear her throat, grimacing at the salty taste.

“What was that?” He shook her again and she yelped again in pain.

“Thank you!” She cried, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the room from spinning.

Sendak let go of her hair and she dropped, heaving breaths. “Get them both dressed and put them back.” He said, but she had no idea who he was speaking to until she felt metallic hands freeze where they touched her bare skin.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this was a beast to write and I am tired  
> almost 6k words, and about 3k is solid sex


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Dissociation/'shock', aftermath of the previous chapter (uhh, underage sex, minor violence, etc. There's a lot of tags yall), discussion of the previous chapter, talks of guilt/regret, mentions of sexual slavery
> 
> It's time to decompress after the last chapter

The sentries put Pidge and Lance back into their clothes and forced them to walk back to their room. Well, forced Lance to walk. The sentry holding Pidge dragged her because her legs gave out before they left the room the Galra Commanders were still in. It felt like she was going into shock, and her body was just shutting down to try to let her recuperate.

The walk back happened in a blend of suddenly and eternity mixed into one. Pidge felt like they would never reach their cell room, but then suddenly they were there and Lance was taking her in his arms and she was on the bed and he looked like he was about to put the blanket over her before he stopped.

He opened his mouth, and she saw his lips moving, but heard nothing but a rumble of his words that soon became drowned out by ringing. She blinked at him before he seemed to blend with the walls. _This had to be shock,_ she figured. _She was really going into shock, but was what happened really worth going into shock? Did people normally go into shock after having sex? What was happening to her?_

Something lukewarm and wet splattered onto her and she jolted, realizing she was suddenly in the bathroom alcove. She was sitting down, her ‘clothes’ taken off and put to the side, and she was under the spray of the showerhead. The gentle but steady pressure of the water cleared her head and she took a deep breath like she had just woken from a long sleep, looking around.

Lance was just outside the reach of the water, but he kept reaching out to get Pidge’s hair out of her face until she turned towards him. He was fully clothed in the prisoner garb, the sleeves darkening from the water but he didn’t seem to mind or care.

“Pidge? Are you okay?” The water was louder than his voice, but he was close enough for her to hear it clear as day.

She hesitated, before shaking her head. She wasn’t anywhere _near_ the realm of ‘okay.’ She felt the slight burn of tears behind the eyes but they were quickly washed away by the water.

“I’m sorry, Pidge, I’m so sorry.” Lance repeated, leaning forward to cup Pidge’s face with a hand and more of him got wet. “I… Let’s clean you up. You’re still seeping cum.”

Pidge frowned, looking down at herself and saw the white substance that was caked along her inner thighs, slowly being rubbed off by the pressure of the water alone but not fast enough.

“Do you want me to help you?” Lance asked, but at Pidge’s head shake, he pulled back, nodding. “Okay, I’ll, uh, I’ll be here if you need me for anything.”

He partially turned away, leaning against one of the walls, and Pidge watched with a hurting chest. She couldn’t understand why it hurt, but chose to ignore it for now. She moved slowly, stretching out her legs and simply rubbing the cum off her legs before wiping her face. The water was warm enough to soothe her and she felt her energy really begin to return to her limbs. She still felt tired, but she no longer felt weak, which felt like some kind of improvement.

She made a face when she realized she could feel Lance’s stuff still inside her, and she pressed a hand against her stomach, kneading slightly as she tried to figure out what she could do.

With a sigh, she did as much as she could to clean herself up, pushing as much of Lance’s semen out of her and somewhat watching the substance become diluted with the water and drain away.

“Lance?” She asked, when she thought she was finished. “Can you help me out of here?”

He turned towards her and nodded quickly, standing up to turn off the shower. They had been given some towels, which Pidge supposed was _kind_ of the Galra to do, and Lance helped dry her off before handing her the strips of fabric that were her clothes. She managed to change without much difficulty, and although her legs shook as she took her weight under her, she was able to walk out of the bathroom with some of her weight not on Lance.

The two made their way to the bed and Lance quickly wrapped Pidge in the blanket like she were a burrito, and only then does Pidge let herself go limp on her own.

The silence grows between them as Lance also laid himself down beside her, and the two stare up at the ceiling for several minutes.

“Lance?” Pidge’s voice was hardly above a whisper. “Is this real?”

The other teen almost seemed to stop breathing, and she looked over to him, who was staring resolutely up, but with the profile she could see an agonized expression on his face that confirmed everything.

“I’m so sorry, Pidge.” Lance’s voice cracked in several places, and it seemed like him speaking broke his own spell. She watched as tears slipped out, falling into his hair before he quickly turned his entire body towards her and pulled her close. “I… I didn’t want them to hurt you but I hurt you instead and I couldn’t even protect you from them in there. I never wanted this.”

Pidge leaned into the embrace. It was more Lance clinging to her than what she would call a hug, but his warmth soothed her like the water had before.

“You did what you could.” She murmured as the other teen cried. “I’m… happy you were my first. No one can take that away from me.”

Lance’s only response was to hold her tighter and let out a sob. Pidge felt her own cheeks dampen. She wiggled a hand out of the blanket and wiped her face to realize she was also crying. She hadn’t realized.

She curled tighter towards Lance, and the room was filled with the sounds of sobs.

xXx xXx

Lance watched Pidge sleep, tear tracks and snot still showing she had likely fallen asleep crying like he had. He held her close, but also felt himself not worthy of giving her any sort of comfort after what he had been forced to do. They had been so focused on trying to escape, Lance had never thought he would have been the one to have sex with Pidge first.

And part of him enjoyed it too much. He knew it had to be because of the drink they forced down his throat about an hour before the demonstration, but he still felt it, that desire to hear Pidge make those very cute little sighs and moans. It made him feel sick.

Lance had always believed himself to be a romantic, a family-oriented guy who, when he was ready and _old enough_ , wanted to find that special someone and have kids together. He never cared if they were his biologically or not, when his niblings had been born and he held them for the first time each, he knew he wanted to eventually have a little one to call him ‘Papa.’

_Now?_ It felt like a pipe dream. He was stuck in a prison, aboard an alien central command warship, surrounded by those who could easily kill him, and they seemed to want him and his friend to perform sexual acts and be slaves for them. The thought of having a family felt like it would never happen, much less likely that they’ll be able to escape.

Pidge mumbled in her sleep, burying her face into her blanket and Lance smiled sadly. He had never been so scared than when he realized the two were supposed to have sex in front of those Galra leaders.

Before, Lance had always had a vision of what his first time would have been like. Awkward, silly, the two fumbling with each other, but intimate, just the two of them, and at a pace they decided. The reality of his first time had been awkward and desperate, drug-induced and a show, at a pace neither he nor Pidge had been comfortable with.

And then the Galra tried to get Pidge to blow them. Lance had felt his heart seize and he just knew he couldn’t let them hurt her. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he had allowed the Galra there to take her like that while he was made to watch. His words, when he had volunteered to have Pidge give him oral, made him feel physically ill, but he had to.

Pidge, _bless her,_ did her best. He had known she had no idea what to do the entire time, and it made him wonder if she ever paid attention to health class? Sex ed? She had looked so out of her depth and it broke his heart.

Lance sighed, leaning over her to catch her head under his chin. _The entire situation they were in was horrible. Pidge and he being made to pleasure those Sendak thought needed it?_ He shuddered at the memory of his night away from her. He heard the conversation from a distance, after he had been given the brand-tattoo, talking about those who would want Lance as a ‘toy’ although they had said there were much, much fewer takers for him than for Pidge, even before the demonstration.

He rubbed the back of his head and felt the little bump from when the Galra Commander had struck him across the face and made him slam his head against the wall. It stung a bit, but he could ignore it. It would go away on it’s own.

Pidge’s expression turned stormy in her sleep, and she fidgeted, tossing and turning in the blanket. Lance leaned back and reached down to chastely press his lips to her forehead. “You’re safe now, Pidgey.” He whispered, unsure if that statement was even true. “Only good dreams now. I’ll protect you.”

It felt like such an empty promise, and he thought back to when Shiro had optimistically said the same thing, before they knew what had been in store for them. He hoped their leader was surviving better than they were.

With great reluctance, Lance settled himself back on the bed, his arms encircling the bundled up Pidge and holding her close. Even if he felt unworthy to provide her with any comfort after what he had done, he was selfish as well, needing some kind of physical comfort. He shut his eyes and was thankful the blessed realm of dreams came to him quickly.

xXx xXx

When they woke up, Pidge had a feeling they had missed a meal. Her stomach growled angrily at her and she opened her eyes to see Lance about to get off the bed. She saw the door was open, and for a brief, terrifying moment, she thought Lance was being taken from her again and she shot up, his name on her lips before she saw the packets and just about melted on the bed. _It was just mealtime. They were still together. She wasn’t alone._

The door shut as Lance turned to the bed and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Pidge sitting up.

“Uh, morning.” He greeted, walking over to her and handing her a packet of food and water each. “Rest well?”

She hummed in response, ripping the packet of goo open with her teeth. She had bad dreams intermittently, but she couldn’t recall anything about them besides the drowning amount of fear she felt in her heart. Other than those, she thought she slept quite nicely. Her body felt a bit sore, specifically her legs and lower jaw, but they weren’t as painful as yesterday had been.

“That’s… good, I think?” Lance tried for a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. She looked away as she ate, sitting in a tight ball with the blanket over her head like a hood. He sat a bit away from her and the room was quiet outside of them eating, the crinkle of whatever kind of alien plastic the packets were made of every time they moved.

It was only once both were finished with the food packets, and were sipping at their water that Lance stopped and put his water down, his attention on Pidge.

“Can… Pidge, can we talk about what happened?” His words were soft, unsure, and when she looked at him, she saw how he bit his lip.

“What’s there to talk about?” She tried to deflect, squirming.

She heard him sigh. “A lot, actually. I just… you’ve taken health and sex ed classes, right?”

Now it was her turn to bite her lip and she shrugged. “I, well… I know how the reproduction system works, and what puberty looks like for me.”

“You never took sex ed?”

“I didn’t see the need!” She yelled, feeling the need to defend herself. “I was _supposed to_ this year, before Matt and Dad and Shiro disappeared. But I never really cared at the time. It was just about what to do if you wanted sex or whatever and I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about stupid stuff like that until I was at least in my twenties.” Her vision swam for a moment and she had to blink the tears away angrily. “I thought I had time. I didn’t think I’d get captured by an alien race who would find out my body is female and decide I’m a _sl-”_ Her throat constricted the word and she almost choked.

Lance looked more and more alarmed as she spoke, his hands up in surrender before he approached her carefully, cupping her face with both hands. “I’m sorry, I just… If you had said something earlier, I would have tried to teach you the basics, you know? I would have tried to help you mentally prepare or something.”

She shook her head quickly. “I thought if we found a way out of here before then, I would still have time. I didn’t want…” She took a gasping breath and stared at Lance, her vision hazy with tears. “I wanted to think we wouldn’t have gone through this, if I had just been smarter, or faster, or quicker or-”

Lance pulled her forward and kissed her quiet and all the words and regrets and the ‘should've/could've/would've’s in her mind quieted. She looked at him with wide eyes and he had the decency to look sheepish when they pulled back.

“You can’t live in the past, and wonder what might have been. _Maybe_ something different could have happened if something had been changed. _Maybe_ if I had noticed the Rover decoy was a fake faster, I could have stopped it from blowing up the crystal. _Maybe_ if I hadn't been up on the bridge when the crystal was destroyed, I wouldn’t have been a liability to Shiro and _maybe_ we wouldn’t have lost the ship and you wouldn’t have had to try to stop the ship from launching.” He shook his head when Pidge opened her mouth to protest. “We can do this until we’re both blue in the face. It’s not going to change anything, Pidge. We can only try to prepare ourselves for the future.”

It was easier said than done, but Pidge nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Lance smiled, and it almost reached his eyes this time.

“Okay. Now.” Lance looked uncertain. “I don’t know what exactly they’ll do to you, but… You need to know some of the basics here. I can tell you all the stuff I remember from taking health and sex ed and maybe we can both be a bit more prepared for whatever else they’ll throw at us.”

“You teaching me.” Pidge chuckled, reaching a hand up to partially cover one of his that was still cupping her face. “I never would have guessed this would happen.”

Lance chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I always thought you’d be the one to teach me stuff.”

They both snickered before it turned into full-on giggles which turned to hysterical laughter, the two doubling over with tears in their eyes. It was definitely leaning closer to hysteria, but at that moment, neither teen cared. Pidge had almost forgotten what her own laugh sounded like.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what Pidge believes she goes through at the beginning of this chapter as 'shock' would be closer to say she was dissociating, specifically "derealization." She doesn't know about dissociation, so to her it was shock, but it's really her dissociating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Collars, people being considered property/slaves, threats of punishment, multiple partners, age-difference, degrading/demeaning language, non-consensual touching, sexual violence, talks of breaking a character(mentally/physically), rape, non-con vaginal sex, minor violence, choking, non-con throat-fucking, dirty talk(can dirty talk be non-con? cuz I think it is here, or whatever it is), humiliation, non-con spit-roasting, tiny bit of hinted/implied dissociation
> 
> THE MAJOR THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IS RAPE, NONE OF THIS IS CONSENSUAL

Sendak came for Pidge the next day, probably around what they'd assume to be noon. Pidge’s heart sank at the sight of him, and she looked to Lance fearfully before she was made to leave the room.

They didn’t leave right away. Oh no, Sendak had a _gift_ for them, after their "adequate demonstration" for his colleagues. He had Lance come forward as well and both were restrained by a couple sentries before the commander produced little collars, braided nylon-like material like what Bae-Bae would have, but minus an easy clip to remove it. The clunky shackle around Pidge’s neck was removed, only to be replaced with the collar. It was plain, a deep purple like most of the Galra’s… _skin? Fur?_ It was the same colour as most of the Galra they had seen thus far, with a deceivingly ‘cute’ tag, shaped in a heart and was a green-blue gradient.

Sendak allowed the two to read the inscription on the both just before they were put on and Pidge felt sick. _“Special property of the Galra Empire”_ was written on one side, and on the other simply stated _“Green”_ or _“Blue”_ where it would be their names. She was certain her stomach was trying to revolt, and the feeling of the thick fabric around her neck only made it worse. By Lance’s paled face, she had a good guess he felt much the same.

He was pushed back into the room and the door closed in his face, and Sendak forced Pidge to walk. It wasn’t a far walk, and she was only happy it wasn’t back to the room they had been to before.

She wondered when she suddenly started to count her very few blessings.

The room they went to looked… lavish. A four-poster bed was placed in the middle of the room, plush looking blankets and sheets and pillows lay atop it but Pidge saw the cuffs on each post. The flooring was mostly covered in a very fine rug, centered around the bed. The lights were dimmed down so it was darker inside the room than anywhere else she had been in before, and that included the throne room. It was designed for comfort, more comfort than Pidge had had in months, but all it did was turn her veins to ice.

“Let’s go over the rules.” Her head snapped up to Sendak, who put his organic hand around the back of her neck and walked her towards the bed. “You are to present yourself to your masters on the bed. On your knees, with your hands in your lap and your head down. You do as you are told, without exception.” He pushed her onto the bed, forcing her into the position he told her to be in. She sat down, more on her shins than on her knees, tucking her feet under her. “If they tell you to undress, you do so without hesitation.” He trailed his artificial fingers down her chest and Pidge barely suppressed a shudder, glaring at her balled-up hands. “If they tell you to stand, you stand.” He trailed the fingers up and stopped around her neck, tipping her head up so he could stare down at her. “And if they tell you to moan, you open that pretty little mouth and _moan, girl.”_

Sendak wrapped a single artificial finger around her throat and gave a warning squeeze and Pidge’s eyes went wide. Before she could try to resist, he dropped his prosthetic from her with a wicked grin.

“If you talk back, fight back, try to attack, or do not listen to your orders, you will be punished. If you try to resist in any way, girl? You will be punished.” He scoffed. “Just do as you’re told and you might get rewarded.”

He let go of her completely and stepped back, moving towards a nearby wall. “You’ll be visited by three fine Commanders today. Get yourself ready, girl, they should be here any-tic.”

_Three?! At once or would this be one at a time for the day? What did he mean by three Galra?_ She had only been able to handle one of Lance, and she had seen how the majority of the Galra that had watched that had much, much bigger penises than him. _Sendak had to be kid-_ Actually that would be giving Sendak the ability to have any sort of sense of humour, and Pidge knew the Galra was as heartless as they came. _He was nothing but sadistic, cruel, evil, twisted…_ Pidge could not find enough adjectives to put with the Galra who stared at her with that cruel smirk on his face, his arms slightly crossed loosely.

The door opened, brightening the room momentarily before it closed again and Pidge turned her head to see who had entered. As Sendak had said, there were three Galra that stepped into the room. She recognized one as the one who had smacked Lance and touched her after she had just had sex, Krix, but the other two she had never seen before. They all looked decades older than her, hard lines on their expressions and harder eyes that once landed on her on the bed, almost seemed to glitter in malice. She dropped her head if only to avoid those gazes.

“To see the so-called legendary defenders of the universe like this, Sendak, I must admit I’m almost jealous you were the one to defeat them single-handedly.” Krix commented, and she heard him approach. She swallowed thickly and squeezed her fists together, wanting nothing more than to beat these monsters into pulp, but there were too many possibilities of her losing the fight before it even began and slim to no chances of her defeating a single Galra Commander in the room.

“I had everything go according to plan, even when there were some minor hiccups.” Sendak sounded like he was simply waving the praise away. “And besides, we haven’t even broken her yet. She’s all yours to do as you please. Just, don’t try to physically break her. She had many more to satisfy.”

A hand reached to grab her chin and she flinched, but the hand held tight and pulled her head up. She met the eyes of the Galra that had hurt Lance, who looked at her with a twisted grin. “I have to say, I’m quite pleased to be one of the first to really experience you in mint-condition, slut. You have a fire in your eyes I’d love to see snuffed out.”

Pidge bared her teeth in response and pulled away from his touch, only to be grabbed by one of the other two Galra, who turned her head at rough angles. She gasped in pain and tried to jerk her head out of his grip, but his other hand went to the back of her neck and pulled on the collar, hard, upwards. She yelped and instantly grabbed at the collar, desperate to pull it off her throat and breathe.

It only lasted a couple seconds before the Galra let her go and she fell forward, coughing and wheezing air back into her lungs. Her entire body trembled and she hooked her fingers under the damned collar and pulled it forward.

“Bitch got some fight in her yet. I like that in my women.” The third Galra commented, sounding amused and she imagined the worst possible kinds of deaths for each and every alien in the room with her.

“Undress.” Krix ordered, pulling Pidge back into her seated position once she seemed to have gotten her breath back. She glared at him before she slowly, shakily, pulled the tube top off.

Immediately, hands were on her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them too painfully. Fingers pinched her flesh and she squeaked, which only made the men pinch harder and faster, ignoring how she tried to slap the hands away. It was nothing like how Lance touched her, and she cried out when one of the Galra pinched and twisted a nipple, jerking her entire body away to cover her breasts with her arms and hands.

“I didn’t say stop undressing, bitch.” Krix sounded like he was warning her, but the pinching added fuel to her silent want to tear them apart that she couldn’t stay quiet much longer.

“If you’d stop _touching_ me, I might just be able to.” She snapped, glaring at the Galra she recognized in front of her.

Krix’s expression grew angry and she suddenly remembered one of the ‘rules’ Sendak had told her about. She tried to shrink back, opening her mouth to protest - or maybe apologize, she wasn't sure - but he snatched forward and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her way too close to him. “That’s it, bitch. I would have thought the boy would have fucked the back-talk out of you. Seems like you need a lesson in listening to your superiors.”

He maneuvered her down on her back as he got on the bed himself, on his knees yet he still towered over her. “Hex, Dras, I’ll hold her down so you may cuff her hands.”

Pidge struggled, pulling on her arms as the other Galra yanked them over her head. “Wait, please!” She cried, but none of the aliens listened to her as she felt the cuffs clamp around her wrists. They weren’t completely metal, but had something lining them. It felt slightly plush, but Pidge hated it all the same. She wriggled her arms but could not break free of the cuffs.

“You’ll keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you, bitch.” Krix warned, and Pidge snapped her jaw shut, looking up at him with a mix of anger and fear. He wrenched her legs apart and sat between them, undoing pieces of his lower-half armour until finally he was able to expose his own penis. Knots upon knots twisted in her guts as she stared at it in horror. It was much, much larger than Lance’s, which, during his first sex ed lesson, she had been told was more on the average side for humans. The head looked more flared than a human’s would and it was thick and veiny.

“Do you want someone to keep her mouth occupied, Krix?” One of the other Galra asked.

“Nah, I want to be able to see her face. It’s been too long since I had a satisfying fuck.” Krix felt around her inner thighs and she whined, jerking away instinctually. He only gripped her legs and she was sure he was going to break skin, and she tried not to cry out.

Krix pushed Pidge’s legs to either side of her middle and the little ‘skirt’ piece that she had not taken off lifted up to crumple around her stomach, mostly obscuring the Galra Empire tattoo. Pidge felt her racing heart and she yanked at her arms frantically, trying everything she could to stall but the Galra seemed to easily ignore her struggling. He simply lined himself up, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she felt just how big his tip was. _She was going to die,_ she thought with a sinking heart. _She was going to die like this, torn apart by evil aliens raping her._

She gasped in a breath before Krix slammed into her without warning, and she screamed in pain. There was no time and her mind was spiralling with the only words she could think clearly were _Get out too big get out too big get out getoutgetout!_ Pidge squirmed harder, either trying to get comfortable or to get him to pull out, but he simply pushed forward and she could only cry.

“It hurts!” She cried, but something soft was stuffed into her mouth in response.

“She’s so tight. Loosen up, bitch.” Krix laughed as he partially pulled out before slamming back in and painful stars burst before her eyes. He set a brutal pace that had her crying and begging behind whatever they were using on her as a gag, shaking her head as she was sure he was going to tear her apart.

Hands returned to her breasts and began to play with them again and she moaned as conflicting signals made their way to her head. Most of her was in pain, but the touching was mixing it up with what she thought was pleasure. She couldn’t breathe, could barely think straight, and her entire body was confused on whether she should be enjoying this or not.

“Such a good slave.” The words took some time to process. “You feel so good around my cock. Like you were meant to do this.”

She whined in protest, shaking her head. She jolted when a hand slapped at her ass, hard, and the whine turned into a pained keen behind the gag. Tears were trailing down the sides of her face into her hair and she just wanted the torment to be over.

Krix’s pace eventually grew erratic, and some small part of Pidge was reminded how Lance’s pace had hitched when he was about to ejaculate - _cum,_ she reminded herself, though both worked - inside her. She wasn’t sure if she were relieved he was finishing, or if she was terrified that she was about to be filled with an alien’s sex fluids. She determined it was possibly a mix of the two emotions.

When Krix came, he came hard and deep and Pidge only screamed behind the gag, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. He poured so much more into her than Lance had, and if she tried looking down at herself, she wouldn’t have been surprised if her stomach had risen or bloated.

He stayed in her for a moment longer before he pulled out, and Pidge could _feel_ the gush as she tried to get as much out as she could. Another slap to her ass and she felt more leak out.

“Only one round and you’re already leaking so much?” The Galra questioned with mirth. “She’s a good toy, men. She barely puts up a fight once a cock’s in her.”

The Galra in the room laughed, and the gag was taken away from Pidge, who could only pant and try not to sob. Her vagina felt like it was on fire, stretched so painfully without any warning and her stomach felt too full. Her head spun and she could not think past _pain_ and _hurts._

“Are you done with her, Krix?” One of the Galra asked as the hands that seemed to be attached to the voice played with her nipple, flicking it and sending all kinds of conflicting emotions with the action.

“Oh no, I think I can go for another round.” Terror seized her at the words. “What do you think: another round on her little pussy; or should I remind her what her mouth is supposed to be used for?”

“Teach her what her mouth is supposed to do.” The other Galra answered and a hand traced up her neck and jaw to her mouth, slipping a finger between the lips and pulling at the corner. Pidge whined and shook her head to try to get the hand away, but it was hooked around and the Galra chuckled. “I want to see how she chokes.”

She shook her head harder and once the finger was finally removed she spoke. “No more. Please.” She begged, every syllable breathless and pleading. “I, I can’t, please!”

Krix laughed and she felt the bed shift under her as he knee-walked up her body until his cum-soaked penis stood erect above her face and he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head up until his penis was rubbing against her face. “Slaves don’t say anything except beg for more or thank their masters for fucking them. Learn your place.”

She bared her teeth as she cried out in pain and did the only thing she could think of; she snapped at the first body part her teeth could reach, and bit down _hard._ She tasted iron and knew she broke skin.

Krix howled and jerked back, letting go of Pidge’s hair in favour of grabbing his groin. He sat back on her stomach and all the air was forcefully pushed out, along with another gush of cum from her vagina.

Pidge had no time to savour the sounds of the Galra man in pain over her biting his penis because one of the other Galra grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down, constricting the airways to her lungs until she started to see spots. She gasped and thrashed, winded screams escaping her as she was choked.

Just when she was certain she was going to pass out, she heard Sendak’s voice boom around the room. “Enough. Let go.”

The hand was removed and Pidge took wheezing gasps of air, coughing and hacking with every exhale. It took all of her attention simply to get oxygen back into her body when a hand hooked around her collar and forced her head up.

“It seems you’re quite _eager_ for punishment, girl. If you wanted to be broken so quickly, you should have just said something.” Sendak said, forcing her to look up at him, and he smiled down at her. “Don’t worry, your proper punishment will be tomorrow.” He dropped her collar and she dropped her head down onto the lavish bed. “Krix, what would you like to do to her for her insolence?”

“I want her to choke around my cock and thank me for it.” His words were hissed and she could only imagine the fury in his expression.

“Let’s see if she’ll learn her lesson.” Another Galra commented, a hand running through her hair and keeping her head down on the bed, another pinching her cheeks so hard to open her mouth. She fought against both hands but couldn’t find any way to escape. Her wrists were still bound by the cuffs and she had limited movement at all.

The pressure on her stomach left before suddenly a large penis was all but shoved into her mouth, forcing her mouth open wide. She cried around it and tried to pull away but Krix only pushed down with her. She thrashed hard and couldn’t even bite down. She could hardly _breathe._

It was nothing like the blowjob she had done to Lance. Her head was pinned down and Krix thrusted down into her until she was sure her jaw was going to snap apart, and he made her take all of him in. She gagged around the penis and pulled on her arms hard enough she was sure something was going to break - the something most likely being her wrists - and gave muffled screams.

It was also a lot quicker than with Lance. She had no control over the pacing here and it was making her mind hazy and distant.

Then, finally, he pulled out and sprayed her face with his semen and in her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and winced at the feeling of the cum splattering across her face, getting into her hair and down her throat. It was much saltier than human semen and she tried to spit it out, but another pair of hands snapped her jaw shut and pinched her nose closed.

“Swallow.” One of the Galra ordered and she shook her head but he held her tightly. “I said swallow, bitch.”

She did, when she couldn’t stop herself. She swallowed and opened her mouth to gasp for air.

“Good girl.” The Galra said, letting go of her jaw and nose to pet through her hair like a pet and she shuddered. “Now, what do you say to Commander Krix?”

Her mind was muddled, and she had no idea what she was supposed to say. “I… I don’t…” She shook her head, cracking her eyes open and making a tired, disgusted face when she felt semen on her lashes.

“Thank him for fucking you like the slut you are.” The Galra stressed his words and ever so slightly pulled on her hair.

She keened before opening her mouth and spoke without thinking. She just wanted everything to _stop._ She wanted it to end, so she could rest. “Th-thank you.”

“For?” Krix moved away from Pidge’s face, but he still loomed over her.

“Th-thank you for f-fucking me. L-like the slut I a-am.” She stuttered and silently sighed in relief when Krix got off the bed.

“Good girl. You’re learning.” The other Galra said. “Hey, Hex, want to have some fun with her together? She’s only been focusing on one task at a time.”

“You wanna see if she can multitask?” The Galra, Hex, questioned. “Hmm, sure. Get the arms free and we’ll flip her.”

Pidge had no time to process the words before her wrists were freed from their cuffs and she was suddenly forced onto her stomach. She put up no fight, her mind dazed and she felt herself mentally retreating from the situation.

She was forced onto her hands and knees and distantly felt the bed dip on both ends, hands gripping her hips and the sides of her head. Both penises were a bit thinner but longer than Krix’s, and she gripped the sheets under her as she was speared down the throat with one and rammed up the vagina with the other. She was jostled, back and forth, back and forth, at a speed that had her whining around the penis stuffed down her throat. She could barely think anything other than begging and pleading for it to end. Pidge hardly cared how it ended, she just wanted it to _end._

After what felt like an eternity, and no time at all, she felt the one fucking her throat pulling her towards him until her lips were pressed against his skin, her chin resting against his ballsack, and he came with a grunt. His tip was able to reach down her throat so she had no choice but to swallow the salty substance. Soon after, she felt the other one finish inside her as well, overfilling her and she felt too full. Her stomach felt bloated and she could feel the cum slosh and gush out when both cocks were taken out of her, and the moment they were, she collapsed on the bed, unable to support her own weight.

A hand slapped her ass hard and she weakly cried out, twitching and overstimulated. Every part of her hurt.

“Now, what do you say to your masters for today?” Sendak’s voice floated in her head before she was brought back to the present by hands grabbing her hair.

“Thank you.” She panted, her voice weak. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Good girl.” Sendak said. “Tomorrow you will be punished for attacking your masters, I hope you’ll learn to do exactly as you’re told now.”

“Yes… yes, please, I won’t…” She tried to find the words but her mind was blanking on anything coherent. “I’ll be good.”

“You better, girl, or it’ll only get worse.”

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt me to write, so you get a double update.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape/aftermath of rape, discussion of underage sexual slavery, discussion of violence/killing to survive, nudity, comfort sex as coping, shower sex
> 
> A double update, hiphiphooray~

**Two Weeks Later**

Lance watched Pidge leave for another session. He hated how he could do nothing but wait for her to return and clean her up and provide whatever she needed to get the light back into her eyes. After the first session, when she had returned, dragged by the hair by Sendak himself and dropped like a sack of potatoes in front of him with a cruel smirk on his face before he had left, was forever burned into his memory. She had been coated and slick with cum, and he could see how it leaked down her legs. She had been barely there, her eyes open but unseeing and if Lance hadn’t seen her chest rising and falling, he would have honestly believed she was dead.

He had been so scared for her, and had done his best to clean her up in the shower, put the clothes she had been forced to wear on her, and tuck both of them in the blanket. He remembered how he let her rest with her back flushed against his chest, how silent she had been. It had taken hours before she moved at all, blinking and looking around as if shocked she had been returned.

The day after that had been much, much worse. Sentries came to take her away a bit after the morning meal was given, and she had not returned until the evening meal. She had looked wrecked, covered in cum and other fluids he was honestly scared to ask about to this day. It had been a _‘punishment’_ for her biting a Galra’s dick the previous day. Even though he knew the results, he still thought that had been the most bad-ass thing Pidge had ever done, and he hoped that Galra suffered.

He learned _‘punishment’_ meant round after round of Galra ganging up on her and forcing her to take several of them at once. She had told him, when she was conscious enough to speak coherently in a ruined whisper, that they had fucked her over and over again, she was pretty sure she had lost consciousness for a round and came to as other Galra were stuffing themselves in her.

Lance wanted to do something to help her, more than simply clean her up and hold her tight after every session. She only had them every other day, unless she had done something to warrant _'punishment.'_ So far, she had only been punished twice. The second had been another attack, so he had been told. She punched a Galra in the groin and managed to get off the bed, dodging the other Galra until Sendak had entered to check on her.

He, on the other hand, had only been taken out for sessions a couple of times. His were less physically taxing but just as mentally fucked up. One-on-one sessions with some hard-ass Galra women who would take almost an hour for them to orgasm once, and he was always ordered to ‘only cum when she allows it.’ Sometimes he would be forced to go several times without breaks pleasuring them. He always returned feeling dirty, and no matter how many times he showered, he still felt the hands gripping his hips.

Lance couldn’t complain, not when he knew the hell that Pidge was put through so often. She barely had any rest. Every time she slept it was as if she were reliving every session. She could no longer sit comfortably with her legs together, and often sat criss-cross when she needed to.

He was brought out of his head when the door opened, before mealtime and definitely before Pidge was going to return if she had left just under an hour ago. He jerked up and saw another prisoner brought forward, his white streak taking up more of his black hair. Lance launched himself off the bed and flung his arms around Shiro as the door was shut behind him.

“Oh my gods, Shiro!” Lance shouted, burying his face in his leader’s chest. It had been so long since he had seen the older human.

He pulled back and really looked at him. He still had only one arm, but it looked like the stump had changed. _Had he been given a new arm but he couldn’t wear it?_ It was possible. His hair was messier and his bangs fell over his eyes so he had to brush it aside. The skin he could see held no new scars, but Lance saw how he held himself, stiff and straight. There were worry lines in his face, aging him at least a full decade and the white streaks of hair certainly didn’t help.

“Are you okay? Why are you here? What’s going on?” Lance asked, looking up at him.

“I’m…” Shiro seemed hesitant, looking around the room. “Are you here alone, Lance? Have you seen Pidge?”

“Pidge? She’s doing a session right now. She won’t be back for a couple hours, at least.” He pulled the older adult to the only furniture in the room and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and patting a place next to him for Shiro to sit as well, which he did hesitantly.

“Sessions?”

Lance nodded, before he realized. _Shiro didn’t know._ He ducked his head as he answered, hiding his collar. It seemed the older man hadn’t noticed it. “Sendak has Pidge and I… uh, we _entertain_ Galra commanders and others that he deems worthy of our time.”

“Entertain? Lance, what’s happened?” Shiro sounded serious, and it was probably the best thing to know that he hadn’t lost his spirit like Pidge had.

“Well, you know, remember how Pidge had to see that doctor lady, before we split up? They wanted to know if she was sexually mature or something, and then they decided both of us would be good to serve the Empire with our…” He lifted his head and played with the collar, weakly chuckling. “With our bodies.” He ended, his voice cracking weakly at the last syllable.

Shiro stared at his face for several long seconds, before he glanced at the collar and tag and he paled. _Dramatically._ “Are you… You can’t be serious, Lance. You’re _kids._ They… They wouldn’t just…”

“According to what they have on our biology, our bodies and shit are completely mature.” Lance shrugged, but a hidden part of him knew Shiro was right. This wasn’t right. What they were going through wasn’t right, for anyone of any age. “They… they take Pidge more often. We think it’s because she’s a girl and the Galra want a pussy to fuck over a dick, and there aren’t many Galra women, or men for that matter, Sendak thinks who are worthy to have m-”

“Stop, stop, please.” Shiro shook his head fast, waving his only arm in a stopping motion that would have been more pronounced if he had had both arms. “That’s… Horrific. Why the hell would they want to… I don’t even want to know, what the fuck.”

The barriers Lance had put around his heart since his first session slipped away and he felt his face pinch. “They’re trying to break us. Pidge already looks dead every time they drag her in. I’m scared one day they’ll just drag her in and she’ll already be a corpse from how the Galra hurt her. She’s had to see that doctor three times since it’s started to make sure nothing’s broken.” He felt the burn of tears and brushed at his eyes quickly. “I’m trying to keep us both afloat, but I’m scared, Shiro. You haven’t seen Pidge when she’s returned. It’s disgusting. She’s forced to wear stuff that look one strong tug away from ripping completely all day that barely cover her, and sometimes she’s brought in not even wearing them!”

Lance took a deep, shaky breath and shook his head. “And… And worse is the first time… They… They made me have sex with Pidge first. In front of them. I-” He was cut off by Shiro pulling him forward and hugging him as tightly as he could with one arm.

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I thought… I didn’t know they would do this. I thought I could protect you, both of you, but I can’t even do that right.” His words were brittle and bitter.

Lance shook his head. “I think they had had this plan in place since learning Pidge was a girl. You couldn’t have done anything.”

“I should have done something. I should have been able to protect you better when the Castle had been attacked. I should have protected both of you better when we were separated.”

“Shiro, stop. I’ve already had to fight Pidge over this several times. We can complain and regret about what we could have done, should have done, or would have done differently. We can’t let ourselves think like that anymore.”

The older man sighed and rested his chin on Lance’s head and he was reminded of hugs from his grandpa. He relaxed for the first time in almost a month.

“I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop thinking about the ways I could have done more to keep you and Pidge safe.” He sighed again.

They sat in silence, semi-content to simply be for the time being. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

“What has the witch been doing to you, Shiro? You don’t… look too different?” Lance asked after the silence started to get to him. If there was another person he could have a conversation with, by gods he was going to speak rather than sit in complete silence. It was maddening.

“She hadn’t done much. She’s forcing me to try out various arm proto-types and test them out in the Arena.” Shiro pulled back and he traced a random design over his stump, looking annoyed. “I think she plans on doing this until I’m killed in the Arena. Every opponent is slowly getting tougher and tougher.”

“You can do it, though. You managed to survive a year of that before, right?” Lance protested.

“I mean, maybe. I’m not trying to die.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to die here, Shiro. I’m not allowing it to happen. Pidge, you, and I have to escape together.”

Shiro smiled, but it looked sad. “I hope you never lose that optimism, Lance. You might be the only thing keeping us hanging on, from the sounds of it.”

Lance sighed and nodded. “I don’t want to accept the idea of being a slave for the Galra Empire until I die as truth. At this point I’m not exactly optimistic about our chances of being able to escape without help, but… The others are still out there. We haven’t heard anything about them being captured or killed, and you _know_ the Galra would gloat if they had managed to take down Allura or the others.”

The door opened and the two men turned to see sentries waiting at the opening, clearing waiting for one of them. Shiro sighed and bowed his head.

“I wish I could have stayed to be able to speak with Pidge as well, but I doubt they’d allow the three of us to be in the same room anymore.” He said as he stood up. “Stay as safe as you can be, okay, Lance? You and Pidge, take care of each other. I hope this won’t be the last time we see each other for a while.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “You’re not allowed to die, Shiro. We’ll see each other again.”

Shiro smiled thinly and nodded before he was grabbed by a sentry and pulled out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

Lance watched the door for several minutes before he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He really hoped that wouldn’t have been the last time he ever saw their leader.

xXx xXx

Lance was in the shower with Pidge, helping her clean herself up - well, she was mostly pliant against him, moving when he asked, gave vague noises when he asked her yes-or-no questions, and made herself as small as she physically could - when she spoke coherently. The fastest she had been able to speak after a session.

“Lance.” She spluttered the word as water from the showerhead got into her mouth, and she dropped her head. “I… Please touch me?”

He was about to comment how he was already holding her to his chest, gently kneading her stomach to get as much Galra cum out as he could, the way he had seen her do after their first time, but she shook her head.

“I, I mean _touch_ me. I feel like I’m drowning and you… I want you to be the last to touch me. I feel when I’m with you.”

“What do you mean, Pidge?” Lance asked, pausing in his kneading to simply have his hand on her stomach, the warm water pouring on both of them in a steady stream.

“I _feel_ something when I’m with you. I don’t… I don’t feel dead, or like a slave, or a toy. I don’t want to go to sleep knowing the last things that fucked me were monsters.” She turned her head in his direction and leaned up to catch his jaw with a kiss. “I’d rather go to sleep knowing you were the last person to touch me.”

Lance was very quiet, unsure how to answer. He resumed washing Pidge, almost as if he had to be doing something as he thought about what she wanted from him. She was telling him she wanted to have sex with him, that he sorta understood, at least the words she had said, but the reasoning made his head spin a bit.

“Are you… sure, about that, Pidgey?” He asked slowly.

She grunted and took both of his wrists, moving them up and down her body and he couldn’t entirely pull away without risking her falling. She had one hand cup her breast as the other went lower and lower until she had him cupping her, insistently pushing his fingers towards her pussy and clit. “I feel their hands everywhere, and I want to forget. I just want to forget, for an hour, for a night. _Please,_ Lance, I need you to touch me.” Her words held a plea that Lance could not fight.

He braced them both under the spray of the shower and pressed short kisses along what he could reach, and she turned her head enough that their lips could meet. It was clumsy. Lance hadn’t kissed anyone seriously in years, and then there had been Pidge’s kisses the last few weeks but they had been chaste, on the temples or the cheeks normally.

He wasn’t sure about his feelings, having always grown up with the idea that the only people he’d kiss on the lips would be someone he had a crush on or who he was in love with. He had no idea if he had either with Pidge. Ever since they had met, Lance had thought Pidge was great, and wanted to make friends with the little nerd, and then all this happened. But he had been sure it had all been platonic, because while he knew he was bisexual, he hadn’t felt any immediate attraction with Pidge when they first met. Yet finding out Pidge was really a girl disguised as a guy, and they had had sex, and Lance had seen her naked more than he had changed his own niblings diapers when they had been babies, all lined right up with how he would normally describe being in a romantic, loving relationship.

He pushed the questions away. He had no answers and everything was fucked up anyway. But Pidge wanted comfort, even if the way she wanted comfort was sexual in nature, and he wanted to do everything he could to give her whatever she needed from him.

They both pulled away to gasp for air before they returned to one another, and Lance felt how Pidge was trying to make him move his hands. He was careful, remembering the bruises around her breasts after the first couple days, and kneaded the breast under one hand, his other hand easily finding her clit.

Pidge sighed in his mouth at the sensation, humming in contentment. She quietly encouraged his ministrations. Sighs, quiet moans, and whispered ‘yes’s that were all barely heard over the noise of the shower.

Lance began to rock them, somewhat grinding into her back as she moaned into his mouth. No longer needing to encourage him to touch her more, Lance felt how one hand went behind her to his dick. It was his turn to gasp into the kiss as her hand clumsily wrapped around him and gave it a couple gentle pumps. He bent forward, breaking the kiss to give multiple smatterings of kisses down her neck and around her shoulder as she gave him a handjob and he rubbed against her clit.

They stayed like this for a couple minutes before Pidge gasped and a larger splash than before sounded. Startled, Lance looked down to see the cum already got watered down and was draining away.

“Lance, Lance, fuck me. Replace their semen with yours.” Pidge gasped, and how could Lance deny such a request. If it helped her in any way, he would do his best to make her feel like herself again.

He gently turned her around before lifting her up, pushing her back against a wall. Pidge stabilized herself by grabbing the closest immovable objects nearby, which happened to be another wall and the spout that ran the water before the showerhead turned on, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He entered her carefully, watching her expression for any signs of pain or discomfort. She was slick and loose compared to the first time, which made him uneasy, but he pushed the thought far away. This was about comforting Pidge, nothing more, nothing less.

She gasped and moaned with every thrust, and she surged forward to kiss him, and stayed like that until he felt himself nearing climax. He grunted and pulled away long enough to warn her before he came with a low grunt. Pidge gasped out of the kiss and let out a long moan.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lance.” She whispered as he pulled out of her and a little bit of cum spilled out with it, and she shuddered. “That was so good.”

“Glad I could help, Pidge.” Lance replied, panting lightly. “But we should finish cleaning ourselves up.”

Pidge nodded before she mumbled something, unhooking her legs from Lance’s waist. He frowned and looked at her curiously.

“Did you say something?” He questioned.

“Katie.”

“What?” He frowned again. _Where was this going?_

“My name. It’s actually Katie.” She said, her face turning a lovely shade a pink under the water. “I thought… You can call me Katie, when it’s just us two.”

Lance blinked at her, something warm and swelling in his chest until he couldn’t help but cup her face and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. “It suits you. I mean, both names suit you, but Katie… That’s a very pretty name.”

She smiled, and it was like looking directly into the sun. Lance was sure he’d go blind and he’d be okay with that if his last sight had been such a soft, pure smile. It had been too long since he had seen her genuinely smile at all and hope fluttered in his chest. Pidge was still in there.

And by the powers that be in the universe, Lance was going to do anything in his power to keep it that way.

**Chapter Done**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Referenced sexual slavery acts, referenced comfort sex as a coping mechanism, mentions of rape/aftermath of rape, dissociating as a coping mechanism, discussions of forced exhibitionism

**Two Months Later**

A routine of sorts began after that moment. Every other day, Pidge would go to the lavish bedroom, present herself to the Galra, and follow their demands as best she could. Some demanded she be quiet and to take their cock without complaint, some others had her play with herself and make a display, others wanted her vocal and to thank them for filling her up like a balloon while ignoring the tears and pain, while others still wanted her to fight back and let them dominate her. Those last ones were rare, but they were the ones that hurt the worst.

When she returned, Lance would be there, readying the shower and they’d clean her up. He’d kiss her, every horrible mark and bruise until she could pretend they were hickies he made. He’d remind her of who she was, because some days she almost believed she was just Slave, or Slut, or Bitch, or Green like it said on her tag.

Then, once they were able to get as much of the monsters out of her, either in the shower or near the bathroom, she’d fuck him. He would insist that it was him having sex with her, but the semantics no longer mattered to her. All she cared about was feeling him everywhere that had been tainted by Galra, his hands leaving loving trails up and down her sides and he would gently thrust into her until they both reached orgasms.

She found it was helpful to talk about what they do to her with Lance, and he would do the same with his sessions. They weren’t as often as hers. For every five sessions she had, he would have two. He would have to satisfy both men and women, though he had said there were very few Galra women he would see, and he had told her he had a feeling it was because there were very few Sendak would allow.

They would spend hours before and after mealtime talking in as much or as little detail about their sessions, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Lance would also tell her about the Shiro visits he would have on occasion, always when she was gone. She wished to see their leader, if only to know he was still real. She wanted to see him, hug him, and pretend like she wasn’t being used as a cum dumpster for horrible monsters. She wanted to talk to him. She was forgetting his voice - she had already forgotten the rest of their voices, her family, Hunk, even Keith and the other aliens - and wanted to really see the small changes he had been going through that Lance did his best to describe when he could.

The downtime for the two was spent simply to hold one another, kiss the marks away, feel each other’s warmth. If she felt overwhelmed still, Lance would make her feel good. He had gotten good knowing exactly where to get her to sigh, to moan, to make her come undone. A rational part of her that remained deep, deep within her was horrified at both of them. The casualness of their intimate touches, their discussions of the sessions like they were discussing the weather outside, even the way they spoke now. The rational part would flitter through the front of her mind, normally around the time Lance is touching her just right, would remind her how long it had roughly been since the current arrangement started. 

By now, it was currently at a little around three months since Pidge had lost her virginity. A little over a month since she had last resisted against the wrong Galra and had been punished. Almost two full months since she and Lance had decided to fuck each other after every session so she could find herself feeling again.

It had been over four months since she, Lance, and Shiro had been Galra prisoners. At least, that was the shortest she could recall, but she still had no idea how long they had been prisoners. The rational part of her still wondered if any of them had passed their birthdays. She wondered if she were sixteen yet or not. Not that it mattered one iota, anymore.

Pidge was startled out of her head by the door opening. It wasn’t her time for a session, and she hadn’t done anything to warrant punishment - her last batch of masters had praised her for being a good little slut when she was made to clean them up with her mouth - but then she felt Lance tense beside her.

“Blue.” A Galra came into the room, and Lance carefully extracted himself from around Pidge, his head down as he got off the bed to meet the Galra.

She watched in confusion as Lance was brought away. He normally had sessions the same days as her, not on their off days. _These days were only reserved if…_ Her eyes went wide.

The door shut, and Pidge could only stare at it, her chest in pain. It felt too tight, knowing Lance had done something his last masters hadn’t liked. He was being Punished. _Why hadn’t he told her? What had he done?_ To the best of her knowledge, Lance had never been Punished yet. He had said so before, she remembered that.

She had no energy to get up and pace, despite quickly feeling antsy no longer having another body pressed against hers. She instead fisted her blanket and did her best to sleep. She would need as much energy as she could make to help Lance when he returned, if his kind of punishments were anything like hers had been.

xXx xXx

Like with her punishments, Lance did not return until the evening meal came. He was dragged in, and dropped like Pidge knew she normally was. It was a strange reversal of roles, and she hated it. She didn’t care about what happened to her, as long as Lance was okay and she could still return to him to not leave him alone in this hell.

It took more time to get him to the shower, and she watched him with her battered heart in her throat. He looked dazed, his eyes open but unseeing of the world around him, and he only blinked when he seemed to realize the water of the shower was getting in his eyes. Pidge worked hard to clean him up, kissing the worst of the marks on him and muttering loving words she remembered Lance would say to her. Reminding him that she was there with him, that he was okay, that she was going to help him any way he wanted.

Lance came back, a lot longer than it would take Pidge, and took in his environment before catching sight of Pidge helping clean him up. He looked confused before understanding flashed in his eyes and he slumped back. She was just happy she hadn’t tried to keep them both standing to clean him up.

“Lance?” She questioned, seeing how he looked to her in answer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He looked away, took a deep breath and seemed to be in control of his limbs again, running a hand through his wet hair shakily. “I didn’t want to worry you. Sorry, if it happens again, I will warn you.”

“What did you even do?”

“I…” His gaze went unfocused and hazy for a moment, but then he blinked and he was back. “I think I back-talked a little too much with this one Galra. She didn’t like it.”

Pidge frowned, but leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry. Let’s finish cleaning you up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance mumbled in response, and he carefully picked himself up, only wincing once he straightened himself up.

“What was your punishment?” She asked once they were both standing under the spray of the water, now simply enjoying the warmth as Lance finished cleaning up.

“Same as your first one.” He winced again, rubbing the back of his hips. “Thought they were going to break my pelvis a couple times there. Hurts to move.”

Pidge winced in sympathy, and when he was as clean as they could get him, she turned off the shower and helped dry him, both changing. By now, both had been given ‘reward’ clothing, allowing both to actually have variety in their outfits to be presented to the Galra during sessions and on their downtime. While Lance’s various outfits weren’t all that different from one another, other than the gross thong-like thing he had been given that only covered his penis and balls and absolutely nothing else, Pidge’s were diverse. She had a couple tube tops and bikini tops, in shades of purple and green, along with other skirts of various lengths and similar colours. She had a bikini-thong-type thing that was practically all strings with only enough cover for her privates and her nipples. She tried not to wear that one at all after the first day she was told to.

But she also had one dress. It was thin and hugged her torso, and reached just above her knees, with a deep heart-shaped neck-line and no sleeves. It was the only piece of clothing she had where more than her breasts, ass and privates were covered. It was pale violet in colour, and the moment she had seen the colour, she almost cried, remembering a similarly-coloured dress she had once wore when Matt, her dad, and Shiro were leaving Earth for the Kerberos mission.

It was the only thing she owned she kept safe, and on the off-days she’d wear it to have more than just the blanket around her or Lance’s warmth covering her. She never wore it when she left the room, worried one of the Galra would rip it like they had done to a few of her other pieces she had been given that needed repairs.

Lance changed into his prisoner garb, the different shades of purple making his lightening tanned skin normal, almost, and Pidge changed into one of the green skirts and tube tops she had, to ready herself rather than having to change when she woke up.

“Do you have a session tomorrow?” Pidge asked as they made their way to the bed and curled into each other. By now, she was certain she knew every inch of the other, just like he knew every inch of her.

He shook his head. “Not tomorrow, but next time, I think.” He sighed and seemed to absent-mindedly run his fingers through her hair. She learned early on that it was as comforting for him as it was for her, and she hummed softly and shut her eyes to enjoy the soft feeling, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

**Two more Months Later**

Part of Pidge wondered if she was really going to die a slave. Days began to blend together. It felt more like she and Lance had mere hours together to rest before a new session was upon them. They did their best not to irritate their masters for each session, doing as they were told and performing like they were supposed to.

She would often retreat into herself after learning what her masters wanted from her and her body would perform on autopilot. By now, she had perfected the autopilot and drift about her head.

Sometimes she heard things in her head, like mechanical whirring that sounded like a large cat’s purr. It was always too quiet to be sure, and much too far away from her and getting further by the session, but she wondered if it was her connection to the Green Lion. It was too big of a hope, as she had no idea what Emperor Zarkon wanted with the Lions now that he had them.

Rather than return to herself when she was being brought back to her room, something disturbed the normal flow of the session. The penis exited her and she became aware of another Galra in the room besides the current masters, and it took a couple seconds to realize it was Commander Sendak. She blinked back to focus as he approached her prone on the bed, her wrists and ankles cuffed to the four corners.

“You’ve been doing so good, Emperor Zarkon had said he wished to show how you’ve learned to obey for the rest of the Empire, along with the former Blue Paladin. Tomorrow.” He told her and she could only blink as she processed what he was talking about. “Be proud, girl, soon the entire galaxy will know you belong to the Galra explicitly.”

His inorganic hand rubbed down her jaw roughly and she shuddered, curling her toes and fisting her hands, uncomfortable with the touch. He smiled cruelly before turning to her current masters. “Enjoy the rest of your time with her, men. Remember, don’t go too easy.”

She slipped away into herself as the others replied with hardy laughter and promises that they won’t go easy on her.

xXx xXx

“Did Sendak see you too?” Lance asked as they dried off.

“Shit, that really happened?” Pidge blinked hard. She had been hoping that had been some waking nightmare.

“Yeah, he came in here looking pleased as a peacock or something, told me we were going to be shown off for the entire Empire to ‘show the might of the Galra’ or something evil like that.” He did his best to mimic Commander Sendak’s voice, getting a snort out of Pidge for his troubles. He beamed at her for the snort, like she had just shown him something absolutely gorgeous, like a sunset.

“Yeah, he did the same in the middle of a session.” That got Lance to wince in sympathy. “It’s happening tomorrow?”

He nodded and once they were completely dressed, the two walked over to the bed and bundled up together. “What do you think they’ll make us do?”

“I… don’t really want to think about that.” Pidge frowned. “Do you think they’ll make Shiro watch? You’ve said he hasn’t seen anything about what they’ve done to us, right?”

“Yeah, he’s been forced to focus on the arm tests and the Arena challenges. I wouldn’t be surprised if they do force him to watch.” He shuddered a bit. “A year ago I would have been beyond appalled at the words coming out of my mouth. When did this become normal?”

Pidge fidgetted uncomfortably. “I… don’t want to think about that.” She wanted to stop thinking, period, but she also never wanted to see the day that truly happened. She knew, the moment she actually stopped thinking and went around like a broken, used doll, would be the moment Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt would die.

“Sorry, Katie.” Lips brushed against her temple and she curled tighter around him.

They stayed quiet for a long time, simply holding one another, until they were able to fall asleep, a small nap before their evening meal would come, and then they’d be able to probably talk about something else or go right to sleep.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch now~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter: Promiscuous sex slave clothing, discussion of forced exhibitionism, minor violence, implied discussion of underage sexual slavery, implied discussion of experimentation and fighting for one's life.

Something that felt much like lead settled in Pidge’s stomach when she woke up the next day. She slipped out of bed to look at the few options she had to wear before deciding on a wrap-around pastel green tube top, tying it behind her quickly, before grabbing the matching wrap-around skirt. She almost wanted to wear the dress, but if she was going to be performing anything, she didn’t want it ruined, and made a face down at herself at how much skin was still shown, however the outfit was one of her thicker options.

Her stomach was in knots for a long while, even as Lance woke up and they were given their morning meal. She ate without speaking, and she could tell Lance noticed how she was feeling. He let her lean against him as they ate their good and drank their water.

When they were finished, he held her close and entwined their hands together. A year ago, Pidge would have blushed at the contact, or even have been confused by the action, but now she found it soothing. A grounding action that reminded her who she was, who Lance was to her, and that they were still alive, still themselves in the hell they experience day after day.

The door opened and a couple sentries and Sendak appeared. The Commander smirked at them as they stood up as one.

“I hope you’ve both rested up. You won’t be able to have any sort of break until we’re done with you.” He told them, sounding amused.

Pidge almost wanted to ask what they would be doing, exactly, but found she couldn’t find the ability to speak. She simply held onto Lance’s hand as the sentries flanked them. The two had learned a while ago it was useless to fight and walked without hesitating nor any shifting of their heads. They kept their gazes on the floor. Neither Pidge nor Lance had shoes or anything to cover their feet, but by now the cool metal of the Central Command’s flooring had become just another thing they had gotten used to. She tried not to think about just about every other thing the two had gotten used to since getting captured by the alien race. It hurt to see how much both she and Lance had changed simply to survive day-to-day.

They went to the lower levels of the Central Command. She almost opened her mouth to ask where they were going, but before she could decide if it was a stupid idea or not, the sound of a heavy blaster startled her, as did the sentry beside her falling with most of its torso area destroyed.

Lance and Pidge yelped, jumping to the side and whirling around to see two figures. A large yellow-and-white suited figure with a large cannon blaster held in both hands, resting against the outside of a thigh, and the other figure was thinner but taller in what looked like a mismatched collection of armour and suit pieces, holding an odd looking staff. The second figure had their face and head completely covered with a hood and some kind of strange mask with a single eyepiece - at least Pidge assumed it was an eyepiece - while the first figure wore a matching helmet to his suit, his face more visible but she had no time to make out features.

Lance gasped next to her and pushed Pidge in another direction, bringing both of them to the ground and he wrapped himself around her protectively. She could hardly see, so she tried to rely on her hearing to find out what was happening.

“Why hasn’t the alarm gone off?!” Commander Sendak demanded angrily, over the sounds of the cannon blaster firing, and Pidge heard him grunt.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” One of the figures asked with enough snark it was insanely familiar to her.

She heard the sounds of fighting and struggled to see what was happening around Lance before a shadow covered the two and a hand reached down for both of them.

“We have to hurry. Hunk won’t be able to keep Sendak back for long, and we have to get you out of here.” It was the second figure with the mishmash outfit, the staff attached to their back. “Are you both okay?”

“Who are you?” Lance asked, taking the hand before helping Pidge up himself, and she looked up at the figure. They sounded _so familiar,_ it felt like she would go crazy trying to figure out why.

“We’ll all talk later, we have to _go.”_ The figure didn’t answer properly, and they looked over their shoulder to where the sounds of grunts and blaster fire continued. “When we’re out of here, I’ll explain everything. But first off, Keith and Allura are getting Shiro, and we’re all supposed to meet up to get out of here in just a couple dobashes. We gotta move. Can you both run?”

The figure was met with matching blinking stares at them. They sighed heavily before grabbing both by the wrist and pulled them along quickly, calling over their shoulder. “Hunk! C’mon, man!”

“Right behind you!” The other figure, Hunk, shouted back and it was then that Pidge realized who that one was. Judging by Lance’s similar reaction, he made the connection as well. _Hunk, Keith, Allura. The others had found them._ Neither could figure out the one who was dragging them along at a very quick pace, but at that point they couldn’t find it in themselves to care.

They heard fast running before Hunk caught up to them. “I managed to break that damned extending arm. Should keep him distracted long enough for us to outrun him.”

The halls went hazy as tears overwhelmed Pidge, hearing Hunk’s voice again and she gasped for air. It had been so long since she had even allowed herself to think of the others. She had thought they might have been killed and the other Galra wouldn’t tell them to give them a sense of false hope that would never come to be, or they had forgotten about her and Lance and Shiro.

She lagged behind, causing the thin figure to turn, let go of Lance, pick her up bridal style, and continue running, faster than before. “Take Lance and hurry up, we don’t have time for any tearful reunions.”

“That’s easy for you to say, man!” Hunk’s voice slowly caught up with them. “No one can tell if you’re crying or not behind that stupid mask!”

Pidge held tight to the figure, and a tickling old, old memory brushed to the forefront, of a childhood long gone where she would be picked up just like this and thrown across a living room onto a pile of pillows to cushion her fall, a little Pidge shrieking with excitement and laughter.

The figure was panting hard by the time they slowed down, reaching one of the fighter ship entrances, where a yellow Lion sat, its head down to the ground and open for the four of them. Pidge barely saw the other figures but noticed the vaguely familiar hair of Shiro in the same prisoner garb Lance wore. This time, she could not stop herself from letting out a sob. _They were finally saved._

“Hurry! We only have a few more dobashes before the alarm will be able to be sounded.” A high, feminine voice called to them. _Allura._

The figure and Pidge reached the Yellow Lion first and Pidge was dropped to her feet, and she immediately ran to Shiro and hid in his ragged shirt. She hadn’t seen him since they had been first separated, and she felt another pair of arms wrap around both her and Shiro and saw the same purple to know it was Lance.

“C’mon, we can do hugs inside the Lion properly, I need to fly us out of here, quick.” Hunk said urgently and the others helped usher the three former prisoners into the Lion.

Just as Pidge blinked, they were suddenly in the cockpit and Hunk was already sitting in the pilot’s seat and she felt the Lion move and they were free. _They were free!_

Pidge clung to Shiro and suddenly everything was too much. She cried, and her legs felt weak. She fell to her knees, and heard Lance and Shiro do the same. Then she heard armoured knees hitting the ground and saw both Allura and the red figure - _Keith,_ she reminded herself - dropped on the fringes of the trio, and the unknown figure simply slid down the back of the pilot’s seat.

“That worked.” Hunk said breathlessly, before he chuckled just as airless. “That fucking worked.”

“Yeah. Thank gods.” Keith agreed, and Pidge saw how Allura nodded, a hand over her mouth as she looked in her direction.

“What are you wearing, Pidge?” She asked, her words soft. It had been even longer since she had heard another woman’s voice besides Dr. Moda's bored, tired one.

Pidge looked down at herself, at the wraps and the little protection she had compared to everyone else, including Lance or Shiro. “I…” She tried to speak, but her voice cracked with a sob.

“It’s a long story.” Lance said hesitantly, wrapping an arm protectively around Pidge’s shoulders.

“We have a long travel ahead of us.” The figure said as they took off the mask and Pidge let out another sob. Her brother looked so haggard, with much longer hair than she remembered him ever having and a scar on his cheek that looked like it had been an attempt for his eye. “So let’s start from the beginning, can we?”

xXx xXx

Lance and Shiro spent the journey explaining what happened. Pidge had lost the ability to speak after she saw her brother in front of her. She could only openly sob and she had crashed into his chest, clutching whatever she could as he enveloped her in a tight hug. She felt like she were five years old again and some boys in the daycare had been being mean to her, and when Matt came to get her, he comforted her with a very similar hug before they went to their mom who got the mean boys to leave her alone for the rest of the school year.

Shiro explained what happened on his end; how he had been used for Haggar’s experiments and was the test subject for any and all of her arm improvements. Pidge found he had it much easier, only fighting other creatures to live to see another day, but she said nothing. She left the explanation to Lance.

He was hesitant, to say the least, in explaining what happened to himself and Pidge, and she could hear the moment he went autopilot, early into the retelling. Telling the others about their first time, Pidge's and his first sessions, how they were treated, Lance told them _almost_ everything. She noticed how he hadn’t said what happened when they broke the rules, the punishments, or any of the specifics of what happened in each of their sessions, even though Pidge knew how bad they were for Lance as he did with hers. She understood, when she felt her brother tense around her, holding her closer like he could have stopped anything.

“They were, uh, today they told us we were going to perform for the entire Empire, before you saved us.” Lance let out a large breath, his eyes unfocused, looking weak. Pidge reached out to pull him towards her and Matt, holding him just as tightly as Matt was holding her.

“We should have made sure to kill him and make sure sure he stayed dead.” Matt said darkly. “That… what kind of… I…” He took a sharp breath. “I’ll _kill_ him if I ever see him again.”

There was a ripple of angry agreement, and Pidge saw how Keith and Allura looked absolutely livid. Shiro had less of a reaction other than agreement, and she couldn’t see what Hunk’s reaction was since she was facing the complete opposite direction to where he sat.

“How did you guys find us, anyway?” Lance asked, changing the subject quickly as his gaze cleared up.

“That will need an in-person meeting, but I think all three of you need some proper rest.” Allura said vaguely. “We’re almost to the Castle of Lions.”

“How did you even get the Lions and the Castle? I thought Zarkon would have kept a tight hold over both.” Shiro asked, looking to the others.

“A lot of planning, and a lot of intel from the person we should wait for you three to meet before we explain further.” Allura responded with a sigh. “We were very lucky the mice hadn’t been found in all the time you have been taken.”

“How long?” Pidge said, her voice cracking in several places, and she sniffed, wiping her face with the balls of her palms.

“Pardon, Pidge?” Allura looked at her, confused.

“How… how long has it been?” She repeated, clearing her throat to speak clearly. “Since the attack? Since we were taken?”

Allura looked at the others, but it was Keith who answered. “It’s been over nine months, Pidge.”

She frowned, and looked at Lance and Shiro, mentally doing the math that she remembered. _They had been in Central Command for roughly five or six months, and then before that, from the time between waking up from the cryopod to being moved and separated from Shiro, it had been at most two months in the isolation cell in the Castle of Lions. That meant… They had been forced in the pods for over a month at the beginning._

At least she knew she had, in fact, missed a birthday during their imprisonment. She wasn’t sure if that was a positive thought or a negative one.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen i just needed a way to get Lance and Pidge down away from their gilded cell. Perfect timing~  
> We're in the home stretch now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Minor panic attack, referencing sexual violence, aftermath of sexual slavery, partial nudity.  
> There's not many warnings now since we're winding down, but it's more referencing what's happened to Pidge and Lance
> 
> And since we're winding down, I got impatient and didn't want to wait for Friday

They reached the Castle of Lions without incident.

“Paladins? How did it go?” A voice sounded through the communications and it took a while to remember the second alien. _Coran. The royal advisor._

“Total success, Coran.” Hunk answered.

“Oh thank the stars above.” Coran cheered. “Are you all okay? It’ll be great to see the others again.”

“We’re all in one piece, Coran.” Shiro responded. “I don’t know about the other two, but I could do with a long nap.”

“You’ll be able to after I do a quick scan to make sure you’re all in tip-top shape.” Coran replied.

Pidge forgot how to breathe for a second. Lance seemed to know exactly how she was going to react and spoke up, saying words that wouldn’t process in her head. Every time she had been scanned before it was after a rougher master made her feel like she was a step away from breaking open or after punishment to make sure she was still usable. While Dr. Moda was gentler than her masters, she wasn’t the kindest and was rather clinical with everything. Pidge wasn’t too sure she truly cared about her comfort when she checked that Pidge was still in good enough health to hold another session.

Arms wrapped around her and she felt the other’s heartbeat, much calmer than her own. “Just focus on your breathing, Katie.” Matt’s words washed over her. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Just breathe, okay?”

It took her a little longer to take in his words and follow them. She forced herself to breathe in and out in measured, counted movements. _Dr. Moda was no longer going to check on her,_ she had to remind herself of who she was now surrounded by. _There were no Galra. There were no masters or punishments, and wow was that a thought._ It only took six months to change the way she thought.

The Yellow Lion stopped moving and Pidge was helped up. She felt Lance’s hand slip into hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. _He wasn’t leaving her. She was safe if Lance was with her._

“You all go to the infirmary, I will meet you there in a bit.” Allura said, and Pidge almost missed the concerned glance at her, before she turned and headed down a different way from where the rest of them were walking.

They reached the infirmary in no time. The cool flooring wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t as cold as Central Command, and she saw Coran look at everyone. She saw when he caught sight of her and his eyes went as wide as saucers and his moustache seemed to puff up in shock.

“What in the quiznack are you wearing?” He asked, a mix of confused and concerned in his tone.

“It’s actually not the worst one she’s been forced to wear.” Lance spoke up, and the royal advisor shook his head as he glanced from the two teens that had been prisoners for almost a full year. “You… don’t want to know.”

Pidge shook her head in agreement. She had a strange moment where she wanted to hide herself, but she had gotten used to being seen like this. She didn’t see the need to hide if she had been put on display for months with even less than this.

“Ah, right. Coran, you said you wanted to make sure we’re not too badly injured?” Shiro asked, stepping in and diverting attention away from Pidge, thankfully.

“Right, right! Just a quick scan. I think one of you other humans called it like an ex-ray?” He waved a hand to where Hunk and Keith stood, before gesturing for the other three to approach him. “It’ll check around in a line for anything out of the ordinary, and there’s something worrisome, you might need to pop in for a couple vargas or a quintant or two depending on the severity of the injuries. Shiro, you wish to go first?”

“Ah, yeah. I don’t think I’ll be too bad. The druids had to keep me in fighting shape.” Shiro said as he approached the final steps towards Coran.

The alien had a wand-like machine and waved it up and down Shiro’s body, but never touched him, before flicking it and a holographic outline of Shiro appeared. There were small blips along his remaining arm and back and chest, but Coran looked relieved.

“You should be fine, Shiro, sir. Nothing a long good regular rest won’t fix. Guess those druids did keep you from sustaining bad injuries.” He nodded to himself and flicked the wand again and the outline disappeared. “Lance? You want to be checked next or after Pidge?”

“I’ll… K-Pidge should go before me.” He looked at her as he spoke, giving her hand a squeeze before encouraging her forward.

She had to remind herself that nothing was going to happen. The wand in Coran’s hand wouldn’t touch her, like it hadn’t touched Shiro. She took deep, measured breaths and stepped forward, but she couldn’t stop herself from shaking. Coran gave her a look of sympathy before he carefully waved the wand around her body, and she saw how he made extra-sure to not accidentally brush against her.

He flicked the wand and her outline appeared, before blips, larger and more concentrated around her private area, around her chest, and around her neck, with smaller concentrations of blips around her ankles and wrists.

“My… gods.” Coran breathed his words and his eyes were so full of concern, Pidge thought he was going to cry. “What in the stars did they do to you?”

She dropped her head and refused to answer, and the room went dead silent. The silence was oppressive and heavy, before Coran spoke, a little hesitantly.

“I, okay. I’ll get a medical suit for you and we’ll see if the pods can fix what the Galra have done to you, alright?” He asked, putting the wand down and heading away. “C’mon, I’ll get the changing room set up for you.”

Pidge blinked at his back before slowly walking after him towards one of the edges of the room. A small door opened and it looked like some changing stations back at home, and Coran was rifling through an opening. He pulled out a white, long garment before turning to give it to Pidge.

“Here you are. It should fit you once you zip it up. Take your time and when you’re done changing, come out and we’ll get the cryopod ready for you, sounds good?”

“Ah, yes.” She nodded, though she wasn’t sure. It was almost overwhelming not having to change in front of anyone. _When was the last time that happened? Before the attack? It had been several months since she had been left alone, period. Now it felt weird._

She changed slowly, dropping the thick pieces of fabric that had been her clothes, and looked at the medical suit. It was primarily white and cream with strips of grey where she thought it could hold some kind of mechanism to better monitor the body in need of care in the pods. It was a complete one-piece suit, with long sleeves and it would cover her feet.

Slipping into the suit made every part of her that hadn’t felt anything besides a blanket cover it for months almost tingle. Pidge had gotten used to having so much showing, it was overwhelming to only have her neck, hands, and head uncovered.

Pidge stepped out of the changing area to see Lance’s holo-outline, a smattering of medium-large blips coming but it was gone when Coran saw her.

“Ah, there you are. Lance, you can change using the same room. Pidge, let’s see what the pod can do to heal you.” He said, moving away from Lance as a cryopod rose up.

Lance and Pidge glanced at one another as they passed each other, Lance heading for the changing room, and Pidge moving towards Coran and the cryopod.

“How, how long will I be in it?” She asked.

“No more than a quintant, I believe.” Coran answered, tapping on the blue screen on the cryopod quickly.

“How… long is a quintant?” She asked, confused.

“A day, Pidge.” Hunk was the one to answer her question this time. “You’ll be okay, I promise.”

She looked back at him and the others, uncertainty in her eyes, but she nodded.

“Alright, young lady, proper healing awaits.” Coran said and the blue glass-like barrier disappeared.

Pidge jolted and looked at the alien, even more confused. “How did you…?”

“Ah, right. Allura found out from the mice during the party, and had told the rest of us during the time we were searching for some way to save the rest of you. Apologies, if you like it, I can call you-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Pidge huffed a humourless laugh, stepping into the pod carefully. “I’m just glad no one still thinks I’m a guy, I guess, now.”

Coran nodded, and gave a soft, sympathetic smile at her. “Rest well, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

The glass went up. Pidge shut her eyes and allowed herself to relax a bit as the pod activated.

xXx xXx

For Pidge, it felt like a couple seconds had passed, much like the last time she had been put into a cryopod to heal from Galra injuries, but she felt… lighter, now. The mild pains she had had since she had been collared Green were finally… just gone. She hadn’t even realized she had been constantly hurting until the moment the pod opened and she took a deep breath, stumbling out of the pod and into several pairs of hands. She hadn’t felt so good in so long.

She saw Allura’s face first, followed by Lance and Hunk on either side.

“You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again, Pidge.” The alien woman said with a kind smile. “I’ve already said the same to the guys, but I am very happy to know you’re safe now.”

“Thanks.” Pidge mumbled, casting her gaze downwards.

“You good to be walking or do you need a bit more time?” Hunk asked.

“Why? What’s happening?” She asked, frowning at the floor.

“Nothing yet. We were going to go to the kitchen for some well deserved food and meet with the person who was invaluable to freeing you, Lance, and Shiro.” Allura said.

“I’m, uh, good. I’ve been through worse than a bit of disoriented sleep.” She felt around for Lance’s arm and followed it down to his hand, grabbing it for comfort. “I think I could do with something to eat. Is it still goo?”

“Oh, no, I’ve managed to get actual food on the way.” Hunk said, pulling away along with Allura to give Pidge some space.

“But you should change into something more comfortable than a medical suit.” Allura said, gesturing towards the changing room. “I had gotten your clothes from your rooms. It was a miracle the Galra hadn’t done anything to them. I also gave you some extra underclothes. They should fit you rather well, they’re Altean made, knowing all bodies are different.”

“Like our armour, it’s a one-size fits all.” Hunk elaborated.

Pidge simply nodded and let go of Lance’s hand to walk over to the changing room once again. Once inside, she saw the familiar colours of her baggy shirt and shorts, even her dorky shoes. Next to them were a couple pairs of underwear and what looked vaguely like sports bras.

She winced and rubbed around her shoulder, feeling the metallic claws graze her skin again. She hadn’t been allowed to wear underclothes since her under-armour had been torn to shreds.

Pidge caught herself simply staring at the clothes in front of her. She shook her head hard and got to changing. She looked down at herself and saw all the bruises and marks around her breasts and hips were completely gone, her pale skin no longer constantly discoloured.

It was as she was putting on one of the new bras that she felt the collar. Her heart spiked into her throat as she grabbed at the horrible thing. She had completely forgotten about it and her breath hitched.

Without thinking, she barged out of the changing room in only her underclothes, grabbing and pulling at the collar around her neck, unable to utter anything other than a worried whine.

“Pidge, you- _Pidge!”_ Hunk cried, slapping a hand over his eyes and he turned bodily around. “Pidge! You’re not dressed!”

“It won’t come off!” She whined in response, not entirely processing what Hunk had protested. She pulled at the collar, staring at Lance and Allura worriedly. “It won’t come off!”

“What… Oh my stars.” Allura gasped and went forward. She had a blush but her eyes held worry and righteous fury. “Here, here, I got it.”

She moved both of them off to one side and looked through a cabinet for something before pulling out a sharp looking scalpel. She looked nervous when she turned back to Pidge, holding the blade away from both of them.

“Move your neck to the side, please?” She made the order a suggestion, but Pidge wasn’t caring much, she wanted the damned thing off finally. She dropped her head to one shoulder. “I’ll be very careful, please warn me if I get too close to you.”

Pidge nodded and shut her eyes tight. She only heard the blade slice through the thick fabric for about a minute straight before it was off. Allura never had the blade come anywhere near touching her neck, which she thought both of them were grateful for. The moment it disconnected from her neck, and fell to the ground with a small jingle of the tag, Pidge gasped, wrapping a hand around her now-bare neck.

“Thank you, thank you thank you.” She spoke quickly, wrapping her arms around the alien woman.

“You’re, you’re quite welcome, Pidge.” Arms gingerly wrapped around her shoulders and patted her on her back lightly. “But you should really finish getting changed. You must be freezing in nothing but underclothes.”

“I’ve been made to wear less.” She mumbled in answer, but pulled away. She saw how Allura caught it and the fury returned, deep in her cotton-candy eyes, and she flinched away. While Pidge knew Allura was not directing the look at her, but at the Galra who had done this to her, it set off her fear of punishment.

She saw how Allura recoiled as if she had been struck. “Ah… Still, it would do you good to get properly dressed. You’ll feel more like yourself, hopefully, being in your old clothes.”

“Right.” Pidge nodded and was sort of guided back to the changing room.

She took her time to put on her shirt and shorts, looking down at herself and seeing nothing but her shins and feet, and her arms and hands bare. She was no longer able to see her breasts at all, or the brand, or…

_The brand._ Over time, with the clothing she had been granted, she had been able to find they allowed her to hide the tattoo if she positioned the skirt piece just right. At times, like this, she could even forget one of the first violations the Galra had done to her body, to make her look like a slave for them ready to pleasure them when they wanted it. Even if she could not see it, hidden by the layers - _she finally was able to wear layers again!_ \- of clothes, she could feel it like a hot iron on her skin.

Pidge swallowed thickly, shaking her head. She’d ask about some kind of removal later. She didn’t want to admit to it yet, not after how she reacted just to the collar.

Outside the room, she heard Hunk speak.

“That’s sick.” He sounded horrified. “The fact they’d go so far as to…”

“I think they wanted to mock us as mates or some shit like that. I heard a lot of Galra talk about that to me, during sessions.” Lance answered softly. “I think they were talking about marriage or something, the way they described what mates worked for them.”

“It is similar to Alteans. Mates are normally The One, although you may have many partners and lovers before settling with the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with.” Allura spoke up, just as softly. “It’s horrible how they twisted a sweet ritual between lovers and mocked the two of you for it.”

“We can burn them in the incinerator, there’s one in the kitchen.” Hunk suggested, just as Pidge decided to head out, her feet loosely in her shoes. It was strange not feeling the cold floor anymore, but she was relieved now.

“Burn what?” She asked, wrapping an arm around her middle uncertainly. She realized Lance was also in his old clothes, his jacket partially done up and his hands stuffed in pockets. It was… relieving to see him in more layers like she now was, the baggy clothes swallowing her up rather than feeling skin-tight.

“These… horrible things.” Allura seemed to struggle on a word as she held both sawed-off collars, the green-blue gradient catching in the light.

“Please do. I never want to see them again.” Pidge continued to stare at the collars.

“Alright.” Hunk took the two and put them in a pocket. “Anyway, you ready to eat something?”

She nodded, and then Lance did as well. “Anything would be better compared to the goo we had been forced to eat for months.”

“I hope we haven’t lost our taste buds, because those had been so bland I couldn’t taste anything after a while.” Lance made a face and Pidge chuckled lightly.

“Man, I’m glad you’re back, Lance.” Hunk looked teary-eyed before he simply scooped the thinner teen up in a bear hug. “It’s been so serious and down since you got hurt. It’s good to see you back.”

“Glad to be back, bud.” Lance’s voice was a bit muffled by clothes, but all three could hear and they all chuckled. “Can we eat now?”

“Right, right, let’s go!”

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks about what the blips were, like specifically, I would not be able to answer properly, lmao. Yall can decide!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Referencing/discussion of sexual slavery(OR everything that happened in 4-11), referenced violence

Pidge, Allura, and Lance sat, chatting as they waited for Hunk to bring them the food he was making. None of them were needed to help, Hunk had been adamant about that, so the three tried to find something to talk about. It sort of turned into Allura finding ways to catch them up on what happened after the Castle had been taken.

She and Keith had had to wait about a day or two for Hunk and Coran to return with a crystal, and after explaining to those two about the reason behind the attack and losing the three, the Lions, and the Castle to the Galra, they had to figure out what to do. They left the Arus planet and headed off, trying to see if they could either catch up with the ship or find someplace they could plan better.

This took about a month before they found the first hints of rebel activity. Whispers from marketplaces on various planets of dissenters, of counterstrikes to Galra bases. Two separate rebellions were spoken of by name: the Blade of Marmora; and the intergalactic rebellion. It seemed the Blade were a mostly-secret Galra rebellion that had been around for almost the entire war, while the intergalactic rebellion had begun a few centuries ago and featured most of the creatures that had been affected by the Galra cruelties.

It had been a surprise to hear that there were Galra that were not part of the Empire and were actively working against it.

“It was thanks to the Blade we were able to get into Central Command without any alarms being sounded until we left. It took some great, long planning, but we would not have been able to have gotten close to you without their infiltrators.” Allura explained. “It had been a surprise to me too, and an even bigger surprise when Ke-” She paused, a sheepish expression coming over her and she shook her head. “Oh, that should be something he explains when he comes back. It’s not entirely important to my explanation, anyway.”

Allura went on to explain how they met with both rebellions, glossing over the Blade since it had something to do with Keith, for some reason. She promised they would understand better if Keith himself told that part of the story.

The first person they had met from the other, more diverse rebellion, had been a friend of Matt’s. While trying to describe Pidge, the friend had mistaken her description for Matt, and told them where they could find him, giving out his specific code to be found within the rebellion.

Neither side had been expecting it when they met the other. Matt, seeing other humans so far away from the solar system, and the rest to see Pidge’s missing older brother. Breaking the news to him, however, of his younger sister’s capture, had been difficult.

“He was in denial for a fair bit of time, and it took some convincing to make him understand we were not lying to him.” She looked sad. “We all had to repeat so much to him, from your name - for the longest time he refused to believe us because we had no knowledge ‘Pidge’ was a nickname and not your birth name - to the way you looked.” She leant forward, towards Pidge who sat across from her. “Don’t be too mad at Hunk, but it seemed your photo of yourself and your brother had stayed in the ship you had been preparing to leave us in. He showed it to Matt as proof when he realized it was there, and that seemed to get your brother to believe we were telling the truth.”

After convincing Matt, they worked with both rebellions to find a way to get back what the Galra had stolen. At first, they wanted to find the three of them first, but when it was said they were in Central Command, under heavy guard that only very select few could see, the group had to rethink their strategy.

“It was then that the rebellion received a transmission, from our,” Allura looked lost for the word she wanted, and she waved a hand in loose circles, “I suppose I could call him our informant. He worked neither for the Blade, nor for the rebellion.”

“Who is this guy?” Lance asked, frowning.

“Ah, I believe he should be coming by any moment now-” Allura started when Hunk approached the table with covered trays of food for Pidge and Lance - Allura had said she wasn’t hungry - and the door to the kitchen opened to reveal another person.

He was a young man, maybe closer to Shiro in age, with long, white hair, but the moment Pidge saw the purple skin and the yellow sclera, she froze, eyes wide. Despite having been told there were good Galra, the sight of one had her lock up in place and she had to struggle to remain in the kitchen of the Castle of Lions rather than return to the lavish bedroom.

“Lotor, we were just speaking about you to Lance and Pidge.” Allura’s voice swam in Pidge’s head and she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Lance, Pidge, this is our friend and informant, Lotor.”

“Before we get on the wrong foot,” the Galra said, his tone surprisingly kind and light, as he stepped into the kitchen, taking in Pidge and Lance’s stiffened bodies, and sat carefully as far as the table allowed to give them space, “I am the son of Zarkon and his late Altean mate, Honerva, and because of whatever they had done to themselves, I have barely aged alongside my father. However, I refuse to acknowledge that twisted figure as my father. Since I had been young, he had exiled me for not following in his footsteps, and I can assure you, I am proud of that fact.”

“Lotor and his allies, other Galra half-bloods who believed in the ideas Lotor shared that were vastly different from his father’s, had been planning for centuries for ways to stop Zarkon. When he learned of Voltron coming back, he went searching for more news.” Allura explained.

“I found out about the capture of a few of the Paladins and the Lions and knew something had to be done quick before my father tried to control either you or the creatures you flew.” Lotor continued. The more he spoke, the more genuine he sounded. “I want my father dead for the atrocities he has committed across the universe, even more so when I learned what he allowed his people to do against the planets and people they enslaved. But to get to the point where he may be disposed of, I knew I had to find more allies. Finding Princess Allura and the remaining Paladins was the first step. The second was the secure the Castle and the Lions.”

“The final step was to find you two and Shiro.” Allura finished. “At least, the final step we actually spoke about. We still must defeat Zarkon and dismantle the Empire he has made.”

“If we manage to kill my father, the Kral Zera may occur and I will be able to fix everything my father has destroyed. Or fix everything I can.” He shook his head. “He must pay for what he has done to countless, _countless_ innocents and all the nameless planets that no longer exist because of his insanity.”

Pidge listened quietly before she sat up, opening her mouth a couple times before she found the words. “You… helped save us?” She asked almost silently, and saw how the others seemed to have to strain to hear her.

“In a very indirect way, yes.” Lotor nodded. “Like the Blade, I had several on the inside, from manual labour to some who managed to make their way to Commanders.” Both Lance and Pidge flinched violently. “I promise you, my friends who made it to Commanders had only heard what was happening to you two. They never attempted to get close to that heartless Sendak to speak with you, even if they wished to show you both some compassion when you had been given barely any during your time as prisoners. Still, without their knowledge being Commanders, it would have taken us a much longer time to find the two of you, compared to where your leader was being held.”

“It was thanks to his intel, and the Blade's intel, that we were able to set everything up to save all three of you in one fell swoop.” Hunk said. “Trust me, guys, he’s a good guy. Just like the rest of the Blades, and everyone else who have sworn against ever serving the Galra Empire.”

It was a lot to process. Pidge sat quietly, poking at the food that was finally revealed to her and Lance, though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what the food was. It was certainly alien, but not goo.

“I should… report to Axca before she flies over to chew me out again.” Lotor said, getting up from the table. Pidge kept her eyes trained on him, though she heard Allura and Hunk chuckle at what he said. “I am very relieved to see you both free from my father’s clutches. What happened to you was horrific, and I don’t think I could ever begin to explain how he or any of his minions could have believed it was good.”

He nodded to each one in the room before he turned and left the kitchen.

There was silence amongst the four in the room after the Galra had left before Pidge heard Lance pick up the spork and begin to eat.

“Woah, I do have taste buds still!”

xXx xXx

The rest of the day were explanations and catching up with one another. Pidge had mentioned the tattoo, as well as the blockers. She wanted the tattoo removed immediately, but was a little uncertain about whether or not the blockers should be as well, considering they ensured she could not get pregnant. The others respected her decision and Coran made sure he was the first one told if she wanted them removed so they could figure out how to do so. It would still take a couple days before they would be able to find a way to remove the tattoo, which she luckily did not have to reveal it to the others.

As the time wound down towards the night cycle, everyone slowly went to their rooms, Pidge, Keith, and Lance the last to go to their separate rooms. Keith had been very distant from the two for most of the day, though from what they saw of him, it seemed because he was sticking close to Shiro. Pidge had almost forgotten how the two were like siblings. It made sense he’d want to make sure his pseudo-brother was okay after everything that had happened to him.

It had seemed it was also because he was worried about their reaction of him being half-Galra, and a new-ish recruit for the Blade. It was odd, to suddenly know their other human friend was part-alien, but after everything else they learned and revealed today, Pidge couldn’t really tell how she was feeling about this fact. She just didn’t think there was anything negative. Although she had not spent a lot of time with him, and the fact the last proper conversation they had had prior to the attack was an argument about family, she knew he was still a good guy. If anything, it helped secure the thought in her head that maybe not all the Galra were monsters like she had been made to believe as a slave and prisoner of the Empire.

The trio had their rooms close to one another, down the same hallway while the others and Allura’s were all down a couple different hallways. Keith stopped before his door as it opened and looked back to the other two.

“I’m… glad you’re both back. Maybe we can finally end the war, now that we’re back together.” He said, awkwardly.

“Maybe.” Lance agreed. “I hope so.”

Keith nodded, glanced at the two one last time, before he waved and went into his room. The other two stood there for a moment before walking slowly to their own individual rooms.

Pidge’s room had been barely touched, which she was thankful for. She saw the scatterings of blueprints and half-taped up fairy-lights around the alcove that was where her bed was. It felt oddly nostalgic as she glanced around her room. Her bed still hadn’t been made, the blanket crumpled against the wall from when she had flung it upon waking up that fateful day that felt lightyears in the past.

It felt unreal.

She made her way to bed, sinking into the mattress carefully. She turned on the fairy-lights and glanced around the darkened room, only lit up by the thin lights that she could almost pretend were frozen fireflies.

Try as she might to settle into bed and fall asleep, something felt wrong, something felt _empty._ Pidge stared at her ceiling, her head pushing against the very comfortable pillow.

It took a bit of time for her to realize what was missing when she heard a tapping on her door.

“Come in?” She questioned, and the door opened to reveal a familiar outline.

Lance looked nervous. “May I sleep with you tonight?”

She tilted her head but nodded slowly. Her bed wasn’t as big as the lavish bed or their cell bed, but the two barely needed space to sleep.

Lance approached the bed and slipped under the covers, easily tangling his legs with hers and wrapped his arms around her once he settled, and just like that, it was like the emptiness was gone, and her exhaustion finally made headway in getting her to sleep. She curled up close to him, shut her eyes, and had the best sleep she had ever had in over a year.

**Chapter Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor? Being a good guy in a fic of mine? More likely than you think.  
> I've written Lotor in fics maybe a handful of times but I don't think I've ever made him a good guy before. This was fun to change around his motivations to align more with the Paladins and the rebellions rather than his own selfish gain and stuff.
> 
> Final chapter will be the epilogue!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Referencing/aftermath of rape and underage sexual slavery, flashbacks, implied sexual content.  
> This is so full of bittersweet fluff, enjoy

**Two Years Later**

Pidge stood in the middle of a bunch of practice bots, readying her bayard and taking a deep breath before she caught a glimpse of one of the bots making a move. She ducked under the staff’s swing and sliced at another that was lunging at her. She twisted and turned, dodged and weaved as best she could while dispatching the bots one at a time. It wasn’t one-sided, no, she wasn’t nearly that good yet. The bots would catch her when she extended herself too much, when she forgot to protect her back, when she forgot just how many weren’t yet downed...

One of the bots took a running start at her, and for a moment she saw the Galra Haxus in the energy hub. A moment was all it needed to swing its staff and catch her right across the head, and she went down hard with a pained yelp.

Immediately the fight was stopped by Coran, who had been keeping watch from the little watch area. The flashbacks were bad for herself, Shiro, and Lance, so monitoring their training had become essential so they wouldn’t get too badly hurt.

“Are you okay to try again or should we stop?” He asked over the loudspeaker to the training room.

Pidge’s vision swam and she had to blink several times to steady the room around her. “I, uh, I think I might need a break.” She answered, swaying as she sat up.

“Okay. Your head doing okay?”

“Everything’s kinda spinning? But other than that I should be good once it stops.” She had to plant herself on the ground to stop herself from continuing to sway. “What level was that again, Coran?”

“Ah, level 5.” Coran responded. “Wasn’t too difficult, was it?”

“No, it was fine. They just packed a really powerful punch when you don’t expect it.” She chuckled lightly and blinked. The room wasn’t as rocky as before.

“What happened? Another memory?”

“A flash, yeah. Wasn’t too bad this time. Just Haxus when he attacked me.” She waved a hand and rubbed the side of her head that had gotten clocked. The room no longer was waving around her. _At least it wasn't a Galra master or Sendak this time._

Talking about what she saw in her various flashbacks and nightmares had gotten easier as time went on. It felt like acknowledging what she had gone through, and that she was stronger now. She was better equipped to take care of herself.

However, the recovery she and the other two had to go through was still ongoing. After the first night back, Lance and Pidge realized it was going to be next to _painfully_ impossible for them to get any sort of proper sleep without being with the other. Shiro would wake up in a cold sweat and barge into every room to make sure no one was gone.

They suffered various forms of nightmares, ranging from something small like a snippet of a memory, to believing they had never been rescued, to - for Pidge - being Punished. _Over, and over, and over again._

Those terrors would wake her up with a sob, and she’d feel their touches again, feel their cum, feel their penises hurting her and she would do the one thing she knew that would help get rid of the feelings. Often, she would wake Lance up, still sobbing as she had him touch her, the invitation silent but there, and Lance, even if he were half-asleep, would comply with gentle kisses and kind touches and thrusts that shook the nightmare away like a dreamcatcher.

Pidge knew this was a bad habit, and she knew Lance knew. For the past month they were attempting to both sleep in their own rooms, and not have sex to cope. One was easier to keep than the other. The two had simply gotten so used to sleeping with another person they couldn’t fall asleep without the other in their arms.

Things had slowly gone back into a routine, like it had prior to the party and the attack and the capture, but still different. Lance and Pidge needed more time to learn to fight and defend themselves, while with Shiro, they all had to bond more with their Lions.

The Green Lion was a source of strength for Pidge. She felt its presence enveloping her once more, warm like the sun through dappled leaves and as strong as the old oak in her backyard back on Earth. She felt safe, a security that had been taken from her for so long. Simply hearing its content growl in her head as she sat in the middle of the training room, sounding pleased with her progress, was enough to get her to smile.

Voltron was back and had been sending a message to Zarkon and the Empire that it would never kneel to them. It had taken several months to form the legendary defender, but the work and effort into re-bonding with the Lions and each other had been worth it. Pidge knew, without a shred of doubt, that the other Paladins were always going to be there for her, just as she would be for them.

Lotor, the Blade, and the other rebels joined together under Voltron’s banner, spreading the message Allura wished the universe to know: Zarkon’s tyranny would not last, and to never give up hope, no matter how grim things feel. Making people feel hope again helped.

_Another hopeful thing that helped,_ Pidge thought as she heard the door to the training room open and shut, _was her and Lance's relationship._ Despite the origins of most of their intimacy, for Pidge at least, her feelings had been genuine from even before their capture. She was bad with people, both of them knew this, and it had taken a lot of time and thought to bring this forward, after the one time Hunk had caught them practically groping the other when he had wanted to ask one of them something one morning, but she had been the one to confess to Lance first. She wanted to know if he felt anything towards her that she felt towards him, and, understandably, he had been uncertain.

But, they decided to try it out. After all, they had already had sex multiple times. They got the sexual stuff done and away, so they would see if they could have a romantic interest in one another.

She looked over to the door to see Lance approaching with a water packet and a bright smile.

“How’s training, Pidgey?” He asked as he handed the water to her, looking at the scene in front of him. He whistled low. “You got through almost all of them this time. Good job!”

“Thanks.” She blushed at the soft praise, sipping from her water and the world sharpened in view as the effects of the whack to the head fully disappeared. “Level 5, too.”

“Seriously? Hell yeah!” He raised a hand to her and she easily high-fived it back. “I’m still working on consecutively completing Level 4. I’ve gotten through two rounds without a misstep, though.”

“You’ll get there.” She leaned against his leg in support. “I think I’ll stop with the bots and work on strength before heading out. Did you just come to give me water?”

“Nah, well, mostly the ‘give water’ but also to see if I could have watched you beat up some bots.” He looked down at her to give her a cheeky smile.

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Too late, Mr. Sharpshooter. Try better next time.”

The two laughed, and they could hear Coran’s quiet chuckle as he could hear everything.

“I’ll see how much you rock at kicking ass in a simulation one day.” He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before heading off. “If I can’t catch you kicking ass, I’ll leave you be. Good workout, Pidgey.”

“See you at lunch, Lance.” She called after him, smiling warmly at his good-bye wave before the door shut behind him.

“It’s good to see the two of you smiling so much more now.” Coran commented as Pidge stood up, heading for the equipment off in a corner that looked very similar to Earth gym stuff she’d see in movies or shows. “You’re getting your happiness back. I thought it would have been multiple decaphoebs before we’d see those looks again.”

Pidge felt her face heat up and she looked away from where Coran could see her and nodded. “You should have seen Lance when we were with the Galra. He was doing so much to make me smile every day. I think it would have taken decades if not for him being so damned optimistic or whatever.”

“Ah.” Coran sounded like he was going to give his weird Space Uncle form of sage advice, and Pidge turned to look at the faraway figure of where he was. “He sounds like The One for you. In the most dire of situations, one of his daily goals was to make you smile?”

The heat on her face spread to her ears and she nodded mutely.

“I’m glad the two of you had each other throughout all that, Number Five. Sounds like you kept each other sane.”

“Yeah, we did.” She answered softly, before starting to work.

She smiled to herself as she thought of the positive progress not only she, but Lance and Shiro as well, had been able to achieve since being rescued. Of course it hadn’t all been uphill the past two years, but that was to be expected with what they had gone through.

Pidge and Lance learned new, _better,_ ways to cope that no longer depended on the other being there for them at all hours of the day, along with actually being able to process everything the Galra Empire did to them.

She still remembered when she told the others everything, about half a year ago, before Allura kicked the guys out and the two talked and cried for hours, just one-on-one and Pidge never would have thought having another girl to talk to, about her experience, would have helped so much. She had never felt lighter before that long, long night. That had been the first time Lance and her hadn’t slept in the same bed or even the same room, and while Lance had had trouble getting enough rest, Pidge had felt calmer the next time she saw him.

As for Shiro, he had a similar tough uphill climb towards recovery. He had no prosthetic this time, so they had to work around it until they could get to one of the more technologically advanced planets - Allura had said they would be going to a planet called Olkarion in a couple days since they were apparently _the_ most technologically advanced planet, and Pidge would be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely excited to see such a planet and the populace - to be able to make a good enough arm that would not break during battle. His trauma seemed to be easier to deal with. Apparently, according to Shiro, his scars were mainly physical, and those healed easily. While he did have mental scars, compared to Lance or especially Pidge, he had an easier time processing them and coming out without too badly a relapse.

“-mber Five. Pidge? Base to Pidge.” She jumped at the loudspeakers calling for her attention and whirled around to see Coran. “Ah, sorry for startling you. It’s about time for lunch, you’ve been working hard. Get outta here and refuel yourself. I believe there’s a meeting you’re supposed to attend afterwards.”

“Right. Right, thank you, Coran.” She called, putting away the equipment and made her way out of the training room.

She walked down the halls, the colour of the walls no longer causing her to flash back to when they had been tainted in darker lights. Her thoughts were on multiple tracks at once, thinking from the lunch to the meeting to maybe a little side-project she had been thinking of returning to from before the Capture to work on, either during or after the meeting depending on how long it might be.

It had taken time and effort and the want to get better, but she was getting there, slowly. And the Galra were going to pay.

**Story Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I did it! It's done! This was a massive beast, and it went through a lot of changes as I was writing. This ending almost didn't happen. But I'm glad it did.  
> I'm honestly really surprised at how much fluff I got out in this final chapter. I hope yall enjoyed, and are happy with how things ended. This had been a blast to write, even if it was much, much darker than I normally write. Certainly was an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
